Harry Potter und das Geheimniss!
by Moonlight4
Summary: Harrys 5 Schuljahr Geheimnisse, Todesser, Verwirrungen......! Ich bin schlecht , Ich weiß..!
1. Default Chapter

Die Flucht.  
  
Im Ligusterweg ging es langsam dem Abend zu die Abendröte tauchte alles in ein warmes rot. Harry saß wie so oft in seinem Zimmer ,er schaute gedankenverloren hinaus und bemerkte nicht wie er beobachtet wurde. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße an einem Baum stand ein Mann und schaute dem jungen zu, wie schon so oft in der letzten Woche. Harry wahr seit zwei Wochen wieder bei seinen Verwandten und es wahr die Hölle auf erden. HARRY..! Der Mann schaute immer noch hinauf doch sein Gesicht verzog sich als er das Geschrei dieser Frau hörte. Armer junge es wird Zeit dich zu holen..! Murmelte der Mann und verschwand  
  
.Du nichtsnutz von einem Neffen..! schrie Petunia von der Küche hinauf. Komm sofort hier runter..! Harry seufzte kurz auf und lief hinunter auf der Treppe blieb er stehen . Tante Petunia stand mit verschränkten armen und hochrotem Kopf in der Küche. Auweia das gibt Ärger dachte Harry als er an ihr vorbei sah und das Geschirr vom Abend sah er schluckte kurz und ging weiter. Er stand vor seiner Tante und schaute sie gerade an als Onkel Vernon hinein stampfte. Nun schluckte Harry noch mal denn er wusste was jetzt kommen würde ,  
  
wenn er nur seine Hedwig gehabt hätte , die Weasleys hätten ihn sofort geholt. "Aha also willst du noch eine Lextion" ! Ich dachte die letzten drei hätten dir gereicht? Onkel Vernon's Augen blitzten auf , Harry erschrak denn Anscheinend machte es ihm spaß. Doch Harry schaute trotzig zurück wenn er schon gleich schmerzen erlitt dann würde er vor seinen Onkel keine Angst zeigen. In dem Moment bekam Harry eine Ohrfeige das er rückwärts gegen die Tür knallte und bewusstlos liegen blieb.  
  
Als Harry Aufwachte bekam er gerade einen Eimer Wasser ins Gesicht , er prustete los. Harry bemerkte das sein Onkel ihn wieder einmal in den Keller geschmissen hatte , trotz das es Sommer war wahr es im Keller ziemlich kühl , Onkel Vernon's Gürtel lag in der Hand ,immer noch hatte er ein irren blick.!" Oh, oh Harry deine abnormalen Freunde werden dir diesmal nicht helfen glaub mir" dabei funkelten Vernons Augen noch mehr und seinen gürtel schlug er wieder in die Hand." Diesmal wirst du deine Lextion lernen ,diese wirst du nie mehr vergessen und mit denn Worten schlug er immer wieder auf seinen Neffen ein. Harry schrie nicht doch jedes Mal krümmte er sich zusammen zum Schluss lag er nur noch auf dem bauch, die Schmerzen wahren unerträglich und sein Körper schrie nach Ruhe doch es gab keine ,Vernon trat aus Wut das Harry nicht schrie in denn Bauch hinein, Harry keuchte auf das einzige was er noch denken konnte ich muss hier raus, ich muss weg. Vernon drehte sich um und ging ein paar schritte ,dann blieb er stehen "Ich hoffe du hast verstanden" ! damit ging er rauf, Harry wartet noch bis es ruhig wahr die Dursleys wahren anscheinend am schlafen. Harry richtete sich langsam auf ,er fing an zu keuchen unterdrückte es aber wieder seine Angst wahr zu groß das sein Onkel noch mal kommen würde. Wieder überkam ihn eine Welle des Schmerzes, er hielt sich krampfhaft den Bauch, dann hustete er und spuckte Blut. Harry ging leise nach oben am Wandschrank blieb er stehen und knackte die Tür auf , er zog seinen Zauberstab raus und seinen Geldbeutel langsam wankte er zur Tür er öffnete sie und ging hinaus er schwor sich das er niemals hier hin zurück kommen würde.  
  
Vor dem Haus hielt er den Zauberstab hoch und flüsterte "Lumos" , er rief den "Fahrenden Ritter" keine 5 sec. Später stand dieser vor ihm. Stan stieg aus dem Fahrenden Ritter aus und wollte Harry Begrüßen doch als er ihn sah stockte ihm der Atem "Harry..! beim Merlin was ist passiert ?? Harry wahr Leichenblass , aus seinem Mund kam Blut und sein Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub. Harry währte ab, er wollte weg , weg vom Ligusterweg es war ihm egal wie gefährlich es wahr doch alle mal besser als bei seinen Verwandten. Stan half Harry beim Einsteigen, als sie drinnen wahren fragte sie Ern wohin Harry denn wollte. "Hogsmeade" sagte Harry leise und setzte sich vorsichtig aufs Bett. Ern und Stan schauten sich besorgt an doch jedes Mal wenn sie Harry Fragten was los sei blockte er ab. Nach 3 Std. wahren sie da, Harry wahr auf der Fahrt öfters bewusstlos geworden ,doch sein Geist sagte ihm er muss zu Dumbeldore und raffte sich wieder auf. Sein Körper Streickte schon fast doch Harry riss sich zusammen, er bezahlte die fahrt und ging hinaus. Er stand mitten in "Hogsmeade", langsam schritt er denn Weg nach Hogwarts hinauf, die Wunden Zerrten an seinen Kräften er wusste nicht wie lange er schon gelaufen war auf jedenfall kam es ihn vor wie eine Ewigkeit die schmerzen wurden schlimmer und Harry hustete wieder Blut aus doch diesmal kam mehr, anscheinend hatte er innere Verletzungen, Harry klappte zusammen er blieb keuchend liegen. In Hogwarts machte sich gerade Severus auf den weg nach Hoegsmade, "Ah Severus gehst du auch noch in "Die drei Besen "? Dumbeldore schaute neugierig seinen Zaubertrank Meister an. "Ja Albus ,möchtest du etwas" Severus drehte sich zu Albus rum und lächelte ihn an. Albus nickte "Oh gerne ich bräuchte noch was Wein wärst du so nett !!diesmal nickte Severus ,er wusste bescheid diesen Wein bekam man nur in den drei Besen. Severus maschierte los die nacht war Sternen klar und es war sommerlich warm, im Wald war es dunkler als Severus fast die Hälfte erreicht hatte hörte er ein stöhnen , er blieb kurz stehen um zu hören aus welcher Richtung es kam ganz langsam ging er drauf zu endlich sah er was es war doch in diesem Moment stürzte sich ein Tier drauf .Severus fackelte nicht lange und schoß ein "stupor" aus dem Zauberstab .Das Tier blieb regungslos liegen, severus rannte auf die Gestalt zu und erkannte ihn ."Harry Potter" w-w-as machen sie hier? Schockiert schaute er sich den jungen an. Harry flüsterte nur noch "Dursleys" und wurde bewusstlos. Snape sagte "Mobilcarpus" und Harry flog neben Severus her, oben in Hogwarts angekommen lief er in den Krankenflügel "Pomfrey komm her schnell" er ließ denn bewusstlosen Harry auf ein bett legen, in dem Moment kam auch Pomfrey herein "was ist denn los Severus du tust gerade so als ob ein Schüler verletzt wär!" lächelnd ging sie auf ihn zu. "Das ist es auch "er zeigte auf Harry. Pomfrey er schrak "Kümmer dich drum ich hole Albus! Er rannte raus sein Umhang schwang majestätisch hinter her. Pomfrey schwang ihren Zauberstab und ließ Harry's Oberkörper frei machen , sie schaute ungläubig auf den geschundenen Körper ,dieser war mit Blauen flecken Striemen und wunden übersäht ,sie ließ mit einem Zauber die inneren Organe leuchten , die Milz sah beschädigt aus, auch quetschung wurden sichtbar. Danach schaute sie sich die Knochen an doch dort musste sie zwei Rippen brüche erkennen, Sofort zauberte sie Harry in ein Koma ähnlichen Zustand und fing an seine Knochen heilen zu lassen. Die Tür ging auf Prof.Dumbeldore und Severus traten ein. Pomfrey drehte sich kurz um, "Albus wir müssen Dr.Just bescheid geben ich kann Knochen heilen lassen auch wunden, aber zwei Organe sind verletzt .."" Albus , ich werde ihn her holen!"  
  
Daraufhin verschwand Severus durch die Tür. "Was wird wohl Passiert sein , Albus ? " Pomfrey schaute Albus an nachdem sie Harry die Knochen verheilen lies." Ich weiß es nicht " !Albus schaute nachdenklich den jungen an ,er hatte einen Verdacht doch sagte er nichts. Erstmal ! "Poppy, ich werde Sirius bescheid geben, er muss davon erfahren! .Pomfrey nickte." Albus so wie seine Verletzungen aussehen wurde er misshandelt, mir ist letztes Jahr bei ihm schon mal das aufgefallen aber , ich hatte eher dran gedacht das der junge sich oft rauft aber das..! Pomfrey verstummte. Albus verdacht bestätigte sich immer mehr, nun musste er nur noch Harry befragen .Er seufzte kurz nickte Pomfrey zu und verließ den Krankenflügel. Dumbeldore ging in sein Büro und ließ sich , hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf dem Stuhl nieder. Er wollte sich nur kurz sammeln um Sirius bescheid zu geben ,Als das Kamin Feuer sich grün färbte, Dumbeldore schaute zum Kamin und schmunzelte in dem Moment erschien Sirius.  
  
"Hallo Albus !! Sirius hatte sich seit denn letzten wochen stark verändert, kein Wunder dachte Dumbeldore , denn er wahr seit gut einer Woche frei gesprochen. Peter Pettigrew wurde bei einem Angriff gesehen und das wurde von mehr als 11 Zauberen bestätigt, also musste Fudge ,Sirius frei sprechen. Seit dem wurde Sirius alles was er hatte zurück gesprochen mit einer Entschädigung vom Minesterium .Sirius hatte Harry einen Brief geschickt und wollte ihn morgen bei den Dursleys ab holen. "Hallo Sirius" Dumbeldore lächelte kurz, Sirius viel sofort die gedrückte Stimmung auf. " Was ist los Albus ?" ,"Sirius ,Harry ist hier !" ,Sirius lächelte "Oh , hast du ihn schon geholt!? " Albus schaute kurz zu Hawks ,atmete kurz durch und sprach" Nein ,er hat versucht zu kommen..! "Er. Hat. Was. ?? Sirius schaute erschrocken. " Ja Sirius ,Severus hat ihn auf dem Weg nach Hoegsmade gefunden und ihn hier her gebracht.! "Wo ist er ,damit ich ihm die Ohren lang ziehen kann ,dieser dumme junge er weiß doch das Voldemort ihn sucht.! Sirius wurde Ärgerlich, "Stopp ,Sirius" Dumbeldore hob die Hand um ihn zu beschwichtigen." Harry liegt im Krankenflügel" ,Sirius riss die Augen auf" geht es ihm gut ?" fragte er leise und hoffte die Antwort würde "Ja " heißen. "Dr.Just müsste jeden Moment kommen! Lass uns zu Harry gehen, komm! Dumbeldore stand auf .Sirius stand wie angewurzelt da" Dr.Just kommt, das heißt Pomfrey kann ihm nicht helfen"!? er schaute Dumbeldore zögernd an ,seine Augen blitzten auf. Komm erst mal mit !Los! damit führte er Sirius raus .  
  
In einem alten Landhaus zur gleichen Zeit arbeitete ein etwas ältere Mann an seinem Schreibtisch. Als eine Glocke ertönte !. Der Mann stand auf und ging zur Tür ,er öffnete sie ,sein Gesicht musterte denn Mann der vor ihm stand kurz danach lächelte er freundlich:,, Komm herein Severus , schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, wie geht's uns denn.! Severus brummte vor sich her denn die liebe art des Herrn wahr ihn noch zu gut bekannt. Dr.Just ,ich bin hier wegen eines Notfalls! Das Gesicht des Herrn verdunkelte sich. "Warum sagen sie das nicht gleich ?",Worum geht es denn ?. Snape raufte sich zusammen. "Der Potter junge wurde von mir in einem sehr schlechten zustand gefunden, er liegt in Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey kann ihm nicht weiter helfen da sie keine Organe reparieren kann....! Das wahr das Stichwort für Dr.Stutz er packte sein Artzt Tasche und ging zur Tür. "Nah dann wollen wir mal" .Snape lief hinter her ,auf der wiese Apparierten beide nach Hogwarts. Plötzlich ging die Tür im Krankenflügel auf ,Die Drei anwesenden Schauten sich erschrocken um doch als sie sahen wer da herein kam ,erhellten sich die besorgten Gesichter." Ah Albus ,Poppy und ....Sirius! Dr.Just ging auf die drei und schaute sich Sirius an. "Mensch du hast dich aber wieder gemacht seit deiner Flucht...!Dr.Just lächelte ihn gutmütig an. "ja seit ich frei gesprochen wurde, führe ich ein neues Leben.! " Das freut mich,! Er nickte ihm zu und schaute nun auf denn jungen der im Bett lag. "Albertus, ich habe ihn in Koma gesetzt ,und alles soweit heilen können, außer die Organe ,besonders schwer ist Milz verletzt...! Danke Poppy ich werde denn jungen jetzt Operieren, bitte assestiere mir..! damit öffnete er seine Tasche. Poppy holte Tücher und Wasser." Sirius du kannst jetzt nicht helfen, komm wir warten draußen! Sirius nickte . 


	2. Erinnerungen

Ein GANZ DICKES ENTSCHULDIGUNG erst mal ich habe leider vergessen zu schreiben das mir nichts gehört .Alle Rechte sowie Alle Personen außer Dr .Just und noch eine/r , gehören J. K. Rowling. ;-)) so hoffe ich habe alle zufrieden gestimmt.!  
  
Bitte schreibt mir R&R da es meine erste Geschichte ist, habe keine Beta Leser also verzeiht ,außer es bietet sich jemand an Beta zu lesen.  
  
So werde mal los legen!! Ach so FROHE WHEINACHTEN!!! ;-))  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel.2  
  
Erinnnerungen!!  
  
Harry wachte langsam auf, er fühlte sich ziemlich schlapp ,er schaute sich um aber er sah alles verschwommen. Harry stieg ein bekannter Duft in die Nase ,Krankenflügel Luft. Harry schloß kurz die Augen "Ja ,ich bin in Hogwarts, das ist gut !. Er tastete auf dem Nachtisch nach seiner Brille ,fand sie und setzte sie sich auf, jetzt sah er wieder alles .Nun fiel ihm auf das jemand auf dem Stuhl schlief, Harry kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und konnte es kaum fassen was er da sah ,da saß doch tatsächlich "SIRIUS". Harry strahlte und schaute sich seinen Paten lange an. Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür und Madam Pomfrey kam herein, sie lächelte" Ah Mr. Potter sie sind wach, das ist schön zu sehen...!. In dem Moment wachte Sirius durch das Geräusch auf, er schaute Harry an und musste auch lächeln." Harry endlich..! er bewegte sich zu Harry und umarmte ihn. "Uh.. Ah "Harry verzog das Gesicht. Er schaute etwas irritiert ,Sirius an." Ä ..hm Harry du bist operiert worden, du kannst dich noch nicht so bewegen da die wunde noch richtig verheilen muss.! Madam Pomfrey stand auch nun am Bett und nickte Harry zu das Sirius recht hat." Mr .Potter könnte ich mir kurz ihre Wunde anschauen. Harry schaute noch überrascht legte sich aber wieder hin. Pomfrey zog das Oberteil hoch ,Harry sah einen Verband der um seinen Bauch ging, Pomfrey tippte mit dem Zauberstab darauf und der Verband verschwand. Eine lange Wunde die noch nicht ganz verheilt war erschien hervor. Wie aufs Stichwort erschien Dr. Just im Raum, " Wie geht es meinen Patienten denn heute?? Er ging zu Harry ans Bett .  
  
Harry schaute ihn etwas erstaunt an ,denn er hatte das Gefühl das er ihn schon mal gesehen hatte doch konnte er sich nicht dran erinnern. " Ich glaube gut" kam es langsam ,als Harry sich wieder gefasst hatte. "nah gut dann ,will ich jetzt mal nachsehen ! Danke Poppy für deine Hilfe!." Kein Problem Albertus " säuselte Madam Pomfrey. Sirius musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und schaute seine Schuhe an die er ziemlich Intressant fand, natürlich um nicht in Gelächter aus zu brechen.  
  
Dr. Just tastete den Bauch und die Narbe ab, Harry zuckte zusammen als er in die nähe kam. " Tut das Weh Harry ?"Harry biss die Zähne zusammen ein weich Ei wollte er auf keinen Fall sein ."Ein ..bischen" er schaute so gut es ging nicht verbissen aus doch Dr. Just bemerkte sein Schmerz verzerrtes Gesicht." Harry. Harry dein Vater war genauso, bloß keine Schwäche zeigen! - Woher kennt er meinen Vater- Harry schaute etwas irritiert. Dr, Just murmelte jetzt so leise das Harry nichts mehr verstand. Harry schaute kurz zu Sirius.  
  
# warum kann er hier so beruhigt sitzen ? wahrscheinlich hat Dumbeldore , Dr. Just alles erzählt und er weiß das Sirius unschuldig ist #  
  
Sirius lächelte Harry aufmunternd zu. " So Harry du wirst dich schonen müssen, keine Streiche oder Dummheiten mehr,! Ich verlange das du dich vollkommen erholst bis Schulbeginn! Mit der Verletzung ist nicht zu spaßen auch wenn ich dich soweit wieder flicken konnte ,aber sie muss heilen ich hoffe du hast es verstanden.! Dr. Just schaute Harry durchdringend an.  
  
Harry seufzte # Nah super # er nickte nur. Dr. Just drehte sich zu Sirius und bittete ihn kurz nach draußen." Harry ich komme gleich wieder" er ging mit Dr. Just hinaus.  
  
Harry schaute zu Tür und wartete, doch langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu. Madam Pomfrey legte Harry einen neuen Verband an und deckte ihn wieder zu.  
  
Harry öffnete seine Augen wieder, er spürte wie Madam Pomfrey ihn zu deckte, leise sagte er " Danke". Sie lächelte und ging in ihr Büro  
  
Draußen vor der Tür. " Albertus ich weiß auch noch nicht was vorgefallen ist , Dumbeldore hat eine Vermutung und forscht nach wie Harry hier hin gekommen ist, ich werde gleich ins Büro nach kommen, aber erst mal frage ich Harry selber was passiert ist".  
  
"Sirius" Albertus schaute nachdenklich und besorgt." Die Verletzungen, könnten von seinen Verwandten stammen..., Er hielt kurz inne" aber es sieht nicht dannach aus als ob Harry sich gewehrt hätte,! Warum ,Wieso, weiß ich nicht doch er verhält sich, als ob nichts passiert wäre.!  
  
Sirius lehnte sich an die Wand seine Hand zitterte vor Wut " Das kann doch nicht sein, was soll der junge noch alles ertragen.. !Sirius stimme zitterte er musste sich beherrschen nicht zu brüllen.  
  
"Swirius ich verstehe ,deine Wut... aber versuche dich zu beruhigen, Harry wegen ihm wird es nicht helfen wenn du un überlegt handelst" !  
  
Sirius starrte Albertus an.  
  
" Ich habe damals ,James und Lilly! Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals runter dann sprach er weiter " ich habe versprochen, das ich mich um Harry kümmern werde...wenn ihnen was passiert, aber ich habe 12 Jahre versagt, 12 Jahre Albertus.!  
  
Albertus ging zu Sirius und legte seine Hände auf Sirius schultern. " Nein du hast nicht versagt, du wurdest unschuldig ,verhaftet wenn du gekonnt hättest wärst du führ ihn da gewesen und jetzt brauch er dich" Albertus lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. "weißt du das er James sehr ähnlich ist! Sirius lächelte nun .  
  
# Ja ich weiß # Dr .Just nahm seine Arme wieder runter "so Harry wird also zu dir gehen ?"Sirius schaute ihn nun strahlend an "Ja" Anfang nächster Woche kommt er zu mir auf unser altes Familien Anwesend, es ist schon alles fertig" Sirius bekam ein träumerischen Blick " ich hoffe es gefällt Harry " , Albertus musste lächeln " bestimmt Sirius, gib mir aber bitte bescheid sobald sich was ändert an seinem zustand."#  
  
Sirius nickte, "Gut ich werde jetzt zu Albus gehen wir sehen uns ja gleich"  
  
" Ja ich komme gleich nach" damit verabschiedete sich Sirius und ging wieder hinein.  
  
Er setzte sich zu Ihm ans Bett, Harry schaute ihn an. Sirius überlegte wie er anfangen sollte denn es gab ja viel zu erzählen er holte kurz Luft öffnete denn Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Harry schaute erstaunt seinen Paten an.  
  
Sirius? Weiß Dr. Just das du unschuldig bist! Sirius lächelte etwas. # Er macht sich sogar jetzt Gedanken um mich!#  
  
Sirius seufzte auf." Harry ich habe dir vor fast einer Woche einen Brief geschrieben...! Harry horchte auf.  
  
# einen Brief ich bekam keinen # In diesem Brief stand das ich frei gesprochen wurde.! Sirius ließ es kurz sacken. WAS.... du bist frei.! Harry strahlte ,endlich sein Pate war frei. " Ja , aber warte! Sirius freute sich über die reaktion.  
  
Ich wollte dich fragen ob du nun bei mir wohnen möchtest, da ich frei bin wurden mir alle meine Sachen wieder gegeben, mit Dumbeldore habe ich auch gesprochen und er stimmt zu".!  
  
Sirius dachte es wäre nicht mehr zu Toppen gewesen doch, Harry strahlte noch mehr. " Ja , Sirius ich möchte zu dir ziehen".! Harry brauchte keine Sekunde zu überlegen denn endlich ging sein Wunsch in Erfüllung.  
  
" gut dann gehen wir in drei Tagen" ! Einverstanden ?? Harry nickte Sirius wurde nun wieder ernst.  
  
"Harry ich möchte dich noch fragen was Passiert ist als du nach Hogwarts kamst"? Er schaute Harry fragend an. Harry schloss die Augen er überlegte Fieberhaft was Passiert war denn er hatte sich das selbst schon vorhin gefragt doch ihm fiel es nicht mehr ein. Er schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete wieder seine Augen ,Seine Augen sahen auf einmal leer aus." Ich weiß es nicht Sirius"! "Es fühlt sich alles so leer an, ich weiß nicht was passiert ist". Harry' s Hand zitterte er hielt sich am Kopf.  
  
" Ist gut Harry es kommt wieder" dabei hielt er ihn nun fest er streichelte Harry sanft über denn Kopf." Sirius ist Hedwig hier "?? Sirius schaute Harry an." Nein ,sie ist nicht da ,aber vielleicht ist sie bei Ron oder Hermione, ich werde sie noch fragen O.K ??  
  
Harry nickte. " Schlaf jetzt ,ich komme später wieder" Sirius stand auf und ging. Harry bemerkte wie ausgelaugt er sich fühlte und schlief auch sofort ein.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit in Dumbeldor' s Büro.  
  
Dr. Just saß auf dem Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch und nippte an seiner Tasse mit roten Tee. Dumbeldore Sprach im Kamin mit einem Mann. "Danke, Stan "  
  
"Keine Ursache, Prof. Dumbeldore ich hoffe ich konnte ihnen helfen". Plopp machte es und Stan verschwand. Dumbeldore drehte sich um und setzte sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch. "Albertus, jetzt wissen wir wie Harry hier hin kam"!.  
  
Dumbeldore goss sich noch Tee ein.  
  
" Aber ...Albus bei den Verletzungen..... er hätte es nicht allein geschafft...auch wenn ihn Snape geholfen hat, das wahr noch Glück dabei".!  
  
"Mhh..... Harry hat einen starken Willen! Dumbeldore überlegte. In dem Moment klopfte es . " Herein Sirius" rief Dumbeldore.  
  
Sirius schmunzelte und trat ein." Setz dich" Dumbeldore deutete auf den Platz neben Dr. Just. Als er sich setzte schaute ihn,  
  
Dr, Just erwartungsvoll an. " ich muß euch leider entäuschen. Sirius schaute beide kurz an und stand wieder auf, er ging langsam auf und ab. Dumbeldore schaute in sein besorgtes Gesicht. " Erzähl weiter Sirius.." forderte er ihn freundlich auf.  
  
" Harry kann sich nicht mehr dran erinnern was passiert ist"! Er blieb am Fenster stehen und schaute hinaus.  
  
" Wie ich vermutet habe er verdrängt es unbewusst" ! Dr, Just trank wieder ein schluck von seinem Tee. Dumbeldore schaute Sirius an " Wir wissen wie Harry hier her gekommen ist"! Sirius wirbelte herum und schaute Dumbeldore mit großen Augen an.  
  
" Der Fahrende Ritter wurde von Harry gerufen im "Ligusterweg" er nahm Harry auf, Stan erzählte uns gerade wie er Harry angetroffen hatte und das er nach Hogwarts wollte, sie konnten ihn aber nur nach Hogsmeade bringen, von da an muß er gelaufen sein.  
  
Er hat auch bei Stan nicht erwähnt was passiert ist, er muss ziemlich geschockt gewesen sein, sagte uns Stan.  
  
"Ich bring sie um "! Zischte Sirius "Sirius beruhige dich "! Dumbeldore schaute ihn besänftigend an obwohl er es vollkommen verstehen konnte doch solange Harry nichts sagte wahren sie machtlos.  
  
"BERUHIGEN SAG MIR WIE " Sirius schrie fast. Albus seufzte laut auf "Sirius wenn du jetzt unüberlegt handelst, würdest du wieder nach Askaban kommen willst du das" ??  
  
Sirius Gesicht sprach Bände, Askaban wahr das schlimmste Erlebnis das er hatte da würde er doch lieber gegen ein Basilisken kämpfen ohne Waffe." Nein" antwortete Sirius er wusste das Albus recht hatte.  
  
Die Tage vergingen und Harry schlief viel, als die Abreise bevorstand huschte Madam Pomfrey nervös hin und her. Sie versuchte Dumbeldore zu überzeugen das es besser wäre Harry noch hier zu lassen. Doch Dumbeldore, Dr. Just und Sirius wahren sich einig das Harry sein neues zuhause kennen lernen sollte.  
  
  
  
  
  
So das wahr es wieder ,ich hoffe ich bekomme R&R 's ----bitte ---- Seit nicht zu streng mit den Rechtschreibfehlern ;-)) Moonlight 


	3. Begegnungen !

Hallo so nun ist das 3 .Kapitel da . Disclaimer alles im 2. Kapitel mir gehört nichts außer....ein Geheimniss voller Mann und bis jetzt Dr. Just ()9 viel Spaß.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry saß angezogen auf dem Bett, still schaute er aus dem Fenster. Es kam ihm alles so unwirklich vor. Langsam stand er auf, seine Wunde schmerzte dabei. Er verzog das Gesicht und hielt eine Hand darauf. Madam Pomfrey kam angerauscht " Mr. Potter warten sie , wir gehen zusammen hinunter"!. " Ich hätte sowieso nicht schneller gekonnt" antwortete Harry und versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
Madam Pomfrey ging langsam neben Harry her, sie half ihm wenn er nicht mehr konnte. Nach Pomfreys Meinung wäre Harry runter getragen worden doch , Harry hatte sich geweigert und drauf bestanden alleine zu gehen.  
  
Nun dauerte es halt was länger , aber Harry fühlte sich so besser.  
  
Sein Körper war noch nicht belastbar, da er kaum was auf denn Rippen hatte. Er wahr ziemlich blass und sein Gesicht sah Eingefallen aus unter seinen Augen bildeten sich dunkle Ränder. Von dem einst fröhlichen jungen , der damals sein erstes Jahr anfing, war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst übrig geblieben er war gezeichnet. Seine Augen waren leer und trüb sie funkelten nicht mehr so wie früher. Harry wahr die letzten Tage sehr schweigsam gewesen. Er schlief viel und wenn er wach war, war er in Gedanken. Sirius hatte ihn oft beobachtet, er saß einfach neben ihn, ab und zu fragte Harry ihn, ob er ihm was über das Haus erzählen würde, dies tat Sirius auch .  
  
Harry hörte gespannt zu, dies war das einzige wo Harry's Augen funkelten.  
  
Nun kamen sie unten in der Halle an. Vor der Tür , warteten schon Dumbeldore, Dr. Just und Sirius. " Nah da bist du ja"! Dumbeldore begrüßte Harry. " Hallo Prof. Dumbeldore ich brauchte leider etwas länger..."! " Nah, na Harry, Eile mit Weile, du bist ja da nicht wahr"!. Dumbeldore lächelte ihn an und Harry nickte. Dr. Just räusperte sich leise, Harry schaute nun ihn an. " Harry ich möchte dir nur noch mal nahe legen, alles langsam anzugehen".!  
  
" Auch wenn ich wollte, ging es noch nicht Dr. Just"!. Harry war schon fertig von dem Stück nach unten, dies wurde ihm nur all zu schnell bewusst. Kalter Schweiß perlte sich auf seiner Stirn, die Anstrengung war nur all zu gut sichtbar.  
  
" Harry bist du bereit"?. Sirius stand hinter ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. #Nie wieder zu den Dursleys, bei Sirius werde ich willkommen sein!! #  
  
" Ja " antwortete Harry und lächelte.  
  
" Gut dann fahren wir , Komm....! " Auf wiedersehen Prof. Dumbeldore, Dr. Just , Madam Pomfrey"! Harry verabschiedete sich. " Bis bald Albus, Poppy, Albertus"!. Sirius tat das gleiche. Dumbeldore nickte ihm Geheimnissvoll zu, Sirius lächelte kurz.  
  
Harry ging mit Sirius zur Kutsche. Harry öffnete sie, als er einstieg war sie viel größer von innen, drinnen waren zwei bequeme gepolsterte Sitzbänke. # Man könnte sich bequem hinlegen, wenn man müde ist # dachte Harry und setzte sich , die Stoffe waren in rot gehalten mit goldene Umrandungen. Sirius kam kurz dannach schloss dir Tür und setzte sich neben Harry. Die Kutsche fuhr los. Harry staunte, er hätte gedacht das es holpriger werden würde statt dessen spürte er kaum etwas.  
  
Er schloss die Augen um etwas zu dösen. Sirius schaute zufrieden Harry an.  
  
# Ich hoffe er erholt sich schnell, er sieht so blass und krank aus, als ich ihn das erste mal sah , war er voller taten drang und jetzt...! ich werde ihn aufpäppeln wenn er wieder zur Schule geht wird er wieder fast gesund sein #  
  
Sirius Schwellte in Erinnerungen von damals, als Herumtreiber. Die Zeit verflog wie im wind, nach einer Stunde weckte er Harry. " Harry wir sind gleich da" ! Harry öffnete die Augen, er schaute hinaus und sah kleine Häuser , Große, alte , neue und jedes Haus war verschieden eins war krum das andere gerade.  
  
Harry musste direkt an den Fuchsbau denken und lächelte. Hier war nichts wie im " Ligusterweg". " Wohnen hier auch Zauberer"? die frage brannte als erstes auf Harry's Zunge. Sirius lächelte " Ja Harry, insgesamt 7. Familien".  
  
Sirius schaute nun auch hinaus. Kinder spielten auf dem Bürgersteig eine Frau schaute zu ihnen hin und winkte ihnen zu , Sirius winkte zurück, Harry schaute etwas verdutzt musste dann aber lächeln. Es war kein großes Dorf, dafür aber ungewöhnlich mit seinen Häusern. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran das dort nur Zauberer lebten , die Kutsche fuhr noch eine Straße weiter, langsam hielt sie an. Harry schaute raus , er sah ein großes weißes Haus um denn Haus herum war ein großer Garten mit drei großen Eichen, das ganze wurde mit einem Zaun eingezäunt.  
  
Harry stieg mit Sirius aus. "Das ist mein Haus Harry hier werden wir leben"! "Wau....."! mehr brachte Harry nicht mehr raus, er war überwältigt das hätte er sich nicht in seinen schönsten Träumen vorgestellt. # Sirius hat zwar davon erzählt, aber das es so wunderschön aussieht....# Harry schaute sich bewundernd um. " Kommst du Harry du willst doch nicht denn ganzen Tag draußen stehen bleiben oder..." Sirius lächelte und ging vor , Harry wachte aus seiner Bewunderung auf und ging hinter her.  
  
Vor der Haustür angekommen hielt Harry sich die Wunde, er hielt kurz die Luft an. Sirius schaute ihn besorgt an " Harry geht's wieder.."? " Ja ...ich...."! er atmete noch mal kurz ein " geht schon wieder "! Beruhigt machte Sirius die Tür auf " Willkommen in deinem neuen zuhause Harry " Harry ging mit Sirius hinein , der Flur war sonnengelb gestrichen einige Bilder hingen auch an der Wand. " Komm ich zeige dir dein Zimmer" Sirius ging die Treppe hoch, Harry viel beim hoch gehen ein Bild ins Auge, darauf waren Sirius, Moony und " Papa..." flüsterte Harry. Die drei winkten ihm zu. Harry lächelte seine Brust schnürrte ihm zu , er musste schlucken.  
  
Dann ging er weiter rauf , oben angelangt wartete schon Sirius vor einer Tür. " Das ist dein Zimmer" er öffnete die Tür. Harry ging hinein und schaute sich um , Gryffindor rote Vorhänge hingen am Fenster , neben dem Fenster stand ein Himmelbett sowie in Hogwarts ,das in rot und weiß gehalten war, an der anderen Wand stand noch ein Schreibtisch und ein großer Schrank, vor dem Bett stand ein Koffer und ein Besen sowie ein  
  
gr. Vogelkäfig " aber das sind ja meine Sachen ...."!  
  
Harry schaute Sirius mit großen Augen an. Sirius nickte" Ja Dumbeldore hat sie holen lassen als du noch im Kranken Flügel lagst, das heißt nur deine Schulsachen die Anziehsachen nicht..!" mit einem grinsen beobachtete Sirius sein Patenkind , Harry schüttelte denn Kopf " aber Sirius ich hab doch sonst nichts zum Anziehen...."! Harry schaute ziemlich ratlos auf seinen Koffer" Harry schau doch mal in deinem Kleider Schrank nach...." Harry hob denn Kopf und ging zum Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn .Was Harry jetzt sah verschlug ihm die Sprache vor ihm hingen Hosen, Hemden, Pullover.......halt alles was ein Junge zum anziehen brauchte." Siehst du es ist alles da...."! grinste Sirius vor sich hin. Harry drehte sich um und fiel Sirius in die arme," Danke , Sirius...."! Harrys stimme zitterte Tränen liefen ihm im Gesicht hinunter .Sirius hielt ihn fest, ein kleiner Kloß bildete sich ihm im Hals. Er schluckte ihn hinunter. " Harry ruh dich was aus, wenn es Essen gibt hole ich dich."!. Harry nickte und ließ sirius los ,dann wischte er sich die Tränen weg und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Sirius ging hinunter. Harry schaute auf seinen Koffer  
  
# dann werde ich mal auspacken # Er öffnete denn Koffer, plötzlich wie ein Gedankenblitz sah er " Hedwig" wie sie auf seiner Schulter saß, dann seinen wütenden Onkel. Harry saß starr vor Schreck. Er bemerkte den Hauself nicht, doch dieser schaute ihn kurz an und verschwand wieder, unten im Wohnzimmer tauchte er wieder auf" Meister Black " quitschte der Hauself " sie müssen kommen" Sirius schaute den Hauself verwundert an " was ist denn los Nuk" , " Meister Black irgendwas stimmt nicht oben." Sirius sprang auf wie von einem Basilisk gebissen und rannte die Treppe rauf, die Zimmertür stand immer noch offen. Harry saß immer noch starr vor Schreck auf dem Bett. Sirius ging langsam auf ihn zu, Harry bemerkte es nicht, " Harry was ist los.." er sprach leise und sanft zu ihm. Er kniete sich vor ihm. Harry öffnete den Mund, hielt kurz inne und sprach mit gebrochener Stimme " Hedwig ..ich.. habe. .Sie.... fort geschickt.! Eine Träne lief aus dem Auge. Sirius wartete noch. Harry erinnerte sich wie Onkel Vernon ihn das erstemal schlug, er zuckte zusammen und fing an zu zittern.  
  
" Es ist alles o .k Harry " Sirius nahm ihn im Arm. " warum...., " flüsterte Harry. Sirius erschrak etwas, fasste sich aber wieder." Harry wenn du mir was erzählen willst ich höre dir zu". Harry schaute seinen Paten ins Gesicht keine Emotion war zu sehen " Ich kann es noch nicht..."!.brachte er raus, " ist gut Harry schlaf was.." er half ihn sich noch hin zu legen. Harry schlief sofort ein. Sirius strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht, er seufzte auf.  
  
# Harry du kannst mir doch vertrauen...#  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry aus einem Alptraum wieder auf. Schweiß gebadet drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, er atmete noch unregelmäßig schnell. Wieder konnte Harry sich nicht dran erinnern, er war zornig auf sich selbst das er es nicht mehr wusste, vergeblich versuchte er sich zu erinnern doch da hätte er auch probieren können wasser mit einem sieb zu schöpfen, es half nichts. Die sonne schien durch das große Fenster und warf ihre warmen Strahlen auf das Bett. Harry stand auf und zog sich eine schwarze Hose mit einem d. roten T. Shirt an. Er schaute nicht in den Spiegel , er kämmte sich nur kurz was ja nicht viel half da seine Haare wieder wirr abstanden. Die Tür ging auf. Harry drehte sich um und sah einen Hauself ins Gesicht. Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch # was tut ein Hauself hier # " wer bist du .."?. fragte Harry " ich bin Nuk der hauself....,von meister Black"!. Quickte er # Sirius hat einen Hauself, wenn das Hermione wüsste..# amüsiert von dem Gedanken huschte ein lächeln über sein Gesicht. " guten Morgen Nuk ich bin..."!. Nuk unterbrach Harry. "oh ich weiß sie sind der junge Harry Potter.."! quickte er " Wenn sie einen irgendeinen Wunsch haben rufen sie mich einfach, dann komme ich direkt"! Harry nickte " Danke Nuk."! " Oh Meister Black möchte das sie Frühstücken kommen"!. Wieder huschte ein lächeln übers Gesicht , es wahr doch einfach zu komisch # Meister Black #. Harry schüttelte den Kopf " ich komme gleich"!. Antwortete Harry. Nuk verschwand. Harry schaute noch mal raus, alles sah so friedlich aus. Sirius saß unten in der Küche und wartet schon, er goss sich einen Kaffe ein und trank einen Schluck." Guten Morgen Sirius.."!. Sirius schaute auf " Morgen Harry.. "! Und lächelte ihn an. Harry setzte sich neben Sirius , plötzlich erschienen zwei Gedecke und auf dem Tisch standen Brötchen und alle möglichen Frühstück Sachen . " du hast mir gar nicht erzählt das du einen Hauself hast.."! Sirius lächelte verlegen. "Er ist schon seit zich. Jahren in unserer Familie, und seit fast 13 Jahren hat er das Haus alleine gepflegt und gewartet bis ich wieder komme..."!. eine kurze Stille trat ein " aber jetzt übertreibt er es manchmal mit seiner Pflege"!. Sirius grinste leicht und Harry lächelte." Wie hast du geschlafen.."? Sirius schaute ihn fragend an # Außer das ich mich wieder nicht an den Alptraum erinnern konnte habe ich gut geschlafen # dachte Harry sagte es aber nicht laut " Gut .."!. murmelte Harry was ja auch fast stimmte. Sirius fragte nicht weiter. # er verheimlicht mir etwas ich spüre es..# dachte Sirius und trank noch was vom Kaffee. " so lass und Frühstücken.."! forderte Sirius Harry auf. Sie waren noch am Frühstücken als es an der Tür klingelte. Sirius stand auf und ging zur Tür. Harry hörte eine bekannte stimme " Guten Morgen Sirius." " Guten Morgen Remus komm rein wir Frühstücken gerade"!. Sirius kam wieder herein hinter ihm Remus Lupin oder auch bekannt als Moony. " Morgen Harry "! # beim Merlin noch mal sieht Harry krank aus # Moony ließ sich nichts anmerken von seiner Besorgnis und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch." Guten Morgen Mr. Lupin"! Moony lächelte " Harry nenn mich doch bitte , Remus oder Moony ich bin kein Lehrer mehr.."!. Harry nickte und schaute Sirius an. " Sirius ich möchte gerne ins zimmer"?. Sirius schaute überrascht " Ähm....ja..."!. zögerte er mit der Antwort, doch Harry war schon aufgestanden und aus der Küche verschwunden. " oh Tatze ich wusste nicht das er in so schlechter Verfassung ist, hat er dir denn schon was gesagt.."!. Sirius schaute aus dem Fenster sein Blick war nachdenklich. " es geht nur langsam voran Moony, Harry ist noch nicht soweit"!." Gestern saß er auf dem Bett und starrte auf die wand, anscheinend erinnerte er sich"!. Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch " Hat er was gesagt"?. Sirius drehte sich wieder zu Remus um " Ja er hat Hedwig fort geschickt"!. "Aber warum....Sirius, warum sollte Harry seine Eule fort schicken"?. Remus schaute fragend und nachdenklich seinen freund an. " ich weiß es selber nicht, vielleicht wollte er Hedwig schützen, aber wohin hat er sie geschickt"?. Sirius überlegte. " Ron oder Hermione hast du sie schon gefragt"? " Ups...ich hatte da wohl was vergessen"! Sirius stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. # Hoffentlich ist sie bei ihnen # dachte Remus , dann stand er auch auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Sirius steckte mit dem Kopf schon im Kamin  
  
** Molly es geht ihm den umständen entsprechend gut....! Ja er wohnt bei mir.., Nein...Albus hat alles gesichert..!** Remus grinste vor sich hin , Molly Weasley wahr einzig artig.  
  
**Molly? Ist Hedwig bei euch..??*** Kurze Stille **Ist gut Molly ..ja das mache ich.. Tschüß!** Sirius lehnte sich zurück, und stand wieder auf. Remus sah ihn ungeduldig an. Sirius lächelte " Hedwig ist bei Ron, sie kam am 2. Ferientag"!. Remus stutze" Wahr denn kein Brief oder eine Nachricht dabei"?. Sirius wehrte mit den Händen ab " Doch es stand auf einem Zettel, das Ron , Hedwig nicht zurück schicken sollte, sonst würde er Schwierigkeiten bekommen, weiter nichts"!. Remus ging ein stück auf und ab, dann blieb er stehen" Sirius geh rauf zu Harry und sag ihm das Hedwig bei Ron ist mal sehen vielleicht erinnert er sich "!. " Nah ja ein Versuch ist es wert"! Sirius drehte sich um und ging hinauf zu Harry.  
  
Harry saß auf der Fensterbank und schaute raus als es an der Tür klopfte. Verwundert das man bei ihm anklopfte sagte Harry " Ja" schaute aber immer noch hinaus .Sirius öffnete die Tür und eine Warme Sommerbrise wehte ihm ins Gesicht " Darf ich dich stören"?. Harry nickte." Ich habe gerade mit Mrs. Weasley gesprochen." Harry horchte auf " Hedwig ist bei Ron mit einem Zettel angekommen" Harry schaute Sirius jetzt an, seine Augen verrieten keine Emotion, sie schauten immer noch leer aus. Sirius sprach weiter " Du hast geschrieben Ron soll Hedwig bei sich behalten sonst würdest du Schwierigkeiten bekommen, sag Harry was ist dort vorgefallen was haben sie dir angetan? Harry wir müssen das wissen, es ist wichtig.! Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich Auf einmal, Harry öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Dann schaute er wieder weg .!Sirius drehte Harry Kopf sanft wieder zu ihm, er sprach nun mit fester Stimme.2 Harry, wenn du bei mir bleiben willst muss ich das Sorgerecht beantragen was zur Zeit dein Onkel Vernon hat." Harry Augen blitzten vor Wut " Er ist nicht mein Onkel, das was er mir angetan hat, ist....ist unverzeihlich." Sirius blieb ruhig auch wenn er jetzt am liebsten jemanden ermorden könnte hatte er sich unter Kontrolle." Was hat er dir angetan."  
  
"Das kann ich nicht, ich kann es niemanden sagen.."! Harry sah Sirius nur noch verschwommen, er wollte nicht weinen aber sein Körper tat was anderes." Du musst Harry sonst musst du wieder zu ihnen."  
  
**SCHOCK** # was hat er gesagt.....# " Nein.." Harry schüttelte den Kopf " Nein" schrie er. Er hielt sich mit zitternden Hand den Kopf feste " Du willst mich auch nicht, alles nur Theater alles ....."!.Harry rannte raus , die Treppe hinunter. Sirius saß völlig Komplex im Zimmer, er hatte diese Reaktion nicht erwartet. Remus sah nur noch wie Harry raus stürmte sofort lief er zu Sirius hinauf " was ist passiert"?. Sirius erklärte kurz die Situation und beide liefen hinunter.  
  
Harry war schon 3 Straßen weiter als seine Wunde heftig anfing zu schmerzen " Scheiße.."! keuchte Harry, von dem Schock ist er so schnell gelaufen und hatte nicht bemerkt wie die wunde schmerzte, nun musste Harry stoppen und mit schmerz verzogenen Gesicht hielt er sich mit einer Hand die Wunde # Weiter ich muss weiter # dachte Harry. Harry nahm seine Umgebung nicht mehr wahr , als er langsam auf die Knie ging.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Harry zwei sanfte Hände die ihn dran hinderten auf den boden zu fallen. Harry schaute erschreckt hoch und sah einen jungen Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang unter seiner Kapuze kamen d. blonde Haare zum Vorschein.# Ein Todesser...Nein..# doch Harry konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Der junge Mann legte eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn und schloss die Augen , Harry tat das gleiche  
  
*** Hab keine angst vor mir, eine beruhigende stimme erklang in Harrys Kopf. Wer bist du ? Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Auf einmal durchströmte Harry ein gleißendes Licht es war warm und ..Wunderschön. Vertrau deinem Paten Harry, Vertraue ihm, ich werde bald wieder kommen. Die wärme und das Licht erloschen***  
  
Sirius lief die Straßen entlang jetzt bog er in die letzte Straße# Wenn er hier nicht ist, wird er wohl..."! # Plötzlich sah Sirius ein Licht am Ende der Straße. Er schaute genauer hin und konnte einen Mann sehne der jemanden festhielt, er konnte es nicht genauer sehen, als das Licht erlosch, sah Sirius das es Harry sein musste, Sirius fing an zu laufen, er zog seinen Zauberstab, in dem Moment schaute der Mann ihn an uns Apperierte. Harry kniete immer noch als Sirius bei ihm ankam" Harry beim Merlin ist dir was passiert "?. Harry öffnete seine Augen, vor ihm stand Sirius und hielt ihn an den schultern feste " Nein alles o.k.. ein Mann hat mir geholfen"! flüsterte Harry. " Kannst du laufen Harry"? fragte Sirius besorgt." Ich glaube schon" Sirius half Harry aufzustehen. Harry fasste sich auf einmal an den Kopf und stöhnte laut auf, er kippte leicht zur Seite. Sirius hielt ihn fest " Harry was ist los.."! " Kopf.....Schmerz.. Ah.. "! Harry sackte in Sirius Armen zusammen. Sirius hob Harry auf und ging so schnell er konnte zurück.!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
So das war es für heute ;-) Hoffe es hat euch gefallen schreibt mir bitte R § R ...!!! (BBIITTEE);-)))) 


	4. Aussprache!

Kapitel.4 Ausprache  
  
Disclaimer, alles wie in Kapitel.2 nichts gehört mir außer Dr. Just ,und noch zwei Personen die noch erwähnt werden.  
  
Erst mal Herzlichen Dank , für die---- Reviews--- ;-)))..!!!  
  
Kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus das jemand meine Geschichte gefällt, hätte nicht gedacht das es mir so ein Ansporn gibt zum schreiben ,  
  
zu Matjes; bei deinen Kommentaren , packt mich die schreib Wut wieder , es ist einfach himmlisch die zu lesen ;-)))  
  
Star -Silver ; Die bekommen ihre Strafe schon !! # setzteinfiesesgesichtaufundgrinsthinterlistig #  
  
Lyrikerin ;*ganzliebschau * wahrscheinlich werden dir noch mehr kleinigkeiten auffallen bin gespannt ob sie dir auffallen ;-)) *Hoffe du verzeihst es mir *..  
  
Anmerkung warum ich es ab PG-13 laufen lasse!!! -Harry wird eine Romance haben, und es wird heiß hergehen aber ich  
  
möchte nicht zuviel verraten, lasst euch überraschen und Reviewt schön weiter, ;-))  
  
So nun viel Spaß beim lesen ..!!! Moonlight  
  
" Herrin , ich habe ihre Aufgabe erfüllt" der junge Mann verbeugte sich. Vor ihm stand eine hübsche Frau mit langen roten Haaren auf ihrem Kopf , glitzerte ein wunderschönes goldenes Diadem das mit einer Perle auf dem Stirn Ansatz endete. " Ich danke dir Nikolas"!. Der junge Mann erhob sich und zog nun seine Kapuze ab, seine langen d. Blonden Haare kamen zum Vorschein.  
  
" wir haben nicht viel zeit! Voldemort wird stärker, du musst ihn so schnell wie möglich holen Nikolas"!. Aranjas Augen funkelten grün.  
  
"Herrin ist " Er" der jenige......, was ich vermute.."! Aranja die Königin der Elben schaute den jungen Elb an der vor ihr stand. "Ja Nikolas er ist der Rechtmäßige erbe, Voldemort hat es raus bekommen, es ist nur noch eine frage der Zeit bis er ihn findet!. Aranja drehte sich weg, sie nahm die Kette die sie um den Hals trug in die Hand, daran hing ein goldenes Medaillon sie öffnete es, " oh. Lilly warum.."?, Warum hast du es verschwiegen,! Es wäre alles so einfach gewesen..! sie strich Gedanken verloren über das Bild eines jungen hübschen Mädchens mit roten Haaren und Smaragd grünen Augen.  
  
Nikolas räusperte sich, Aranja klappte das Medaillon wieder zu und steckte es unter ihr weiß , goldenes Gewand , sie schaute Nikolas wieder an.  
  
"Nikolas, ich möchte dich Bitten wieder hin zu gehen, beobachte ihn gut und beschütze ihn mit deinem Leben, wenn er soweit ist kommt beide hier her"! mit denn letzten Worten fasste sie Nikolas Hände. "Meine Herrin, ich werde ihren Wunsch erfüllen"! damit verbeugte er sich wieder. Aranja nickte vertrauensvoll # ich hätte keinen anderen schicken können # dachte Aranja und strahlte vor zuversicht.  
  
Harry wurde auf einer wilden wiese wieder wach." Wo bin ich hier..? er schaute sich um ,alles war so ...friedlich!! dachte Harry. Schmetterlinge flogen von Blüte zu Blüte. Magie war zu fühlen, Harry stand auf , er hörte einen Wasserfall rauschen , er ging auf das Geräusch zu ,Plötzlich änderte sich der Blickwinkel und Harry stand vor dem Wasserfall es sah überwältigend aus. Harry schaute gebannt auf das Natur Schauspiel, als es knackte drehte sich Harry um und vor ihm stand ein Wunderschönes Einhorn , es schaute ihn mit seinen großen Blauen Augen an. Harry hielt die Luft an, so nah durfte er diesem Geschöpf nicht sein.  
  
#Langsam und ruhig zurück gehen...! ,was sagte Hagrid noch mal nur Jungfräuliche Mädchen dürfen es berühren..! Schoss es durch seinen Kopf.  
  
Er ging langsam einen Schritt zurück, das Einhorn beobachtete ihn ,als Harry noch einen Schritt machte stolperte er über eine versteckte Wurzel, leise fluchte er, stoppte aber als er sah das , das Einhorn jetzt auf ihn zukam seine Augen weiteten sich, der Kopf des Einhorn senkte sich, wieder hielt er die Luft an.  
  
Das Horn glitzerte spitz und näherte sich Harry, aus Schutz hielt er eine Hand vor Gesicht . Das Einhorn schnaufte kurz und berührte seine Hand in diesem Moment leuchtete diese auf und ihn durchströmte eine große Macht, eine Macht die verborgen lag seit fast 15 Jahren um genau zu sein.  
  
Das Einhorn hob seinen Kopf und schritt zurück , in Harrys Kopf kam eine wundervolle Stimme, Harry schaute dem Einhorn in die Augen und er versank darin.  
  
** DU BIST DER RECHTMÄßIGE ERBE HARRY POTTER****  
  
erklang es. Das Einhorn bäumte sich auf und verschwand, in dem Moment zog Harry irgendeine Kraft weck, er spürte wie er langsam wach wurde, er tauchte aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit auf.  
  
So langsam erinnerte er sich wieder # Ich kann kein Erbe sein, ich habe das alles nur geträumt, Harry reiß dich zusammen so geht das nicht weiter..., aber was wahr das für eine Kraft...??? verdammt noch mal ich muss mich zusammen reißen....# Harry hörte stimmen # Sirius, Remus sie sprechen über mich, Sirius hört sich so besorgt an, hab ich ihm Unrecht getan...??#  
  
Sirius stand neben Remus an der Tür " Remus ich werde ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen, irgendwie schaffen wir das mit dem Vormund schon, aber er geht nie wieder dahin"!  
  
Remus kannte seine langjährigen Freund sehr gut, und was er beschlossen hatte stand fest und damit basta, er bewunderte ihn für seine stärke und Kraft, und so nickte Remus. Mrs . Weasley saß neben Harry am Bett und schaute die beiden Männer an.  
  
Sie gab Sirius Recht man konnte Harry nicht zu diesen Ungetüm von Muggel geben, sie liebte Harry wie ihre eigenen Kinder , deswegen hatte sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten als sie von Sirius erfuhr was passierte, sie sprach zuhause mit Arthur und nahm Hedwig mit zu Harry , als sie dort ankam, erzählte Sirius gerade Moony was vorgefallen war, und jetzt standen die beiden an der Tür und sprachen leise was ihr nächster Schritt wäre.  
  
Molly beobachtete die beiden noch, als sie merkte das Harry wach wurde, sie nahm seine Hand und sprach leise zu ihm. Sirius und Moony bemerkten es und gingen zu ihm ans Bett." Harry wach auf Schatz" sie streichelte seine Hand.  
  
Harry blinzelte und sah verschwommen drei Gestalten, die erste war Moony dann Sirius und ...Mrs. Weasley.! Erstaunt schaute Harry zu ihr, Mrs. Weasley setzte ihm seine Brille auf nun sah er sie deutlich.  
  
"Harry wie geht es dir..."?wir haben uns sorgen gemacht.! Sirius stand jetzt vor ihm ,in seinem Gesicht konnte man Schmerz und Besorgnis erkennen. Harry wusste das er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. # Ich muss mit ihm sprechen ihm erklären....! # dachte Harry.  
  
Er senkte schuldig seinen Kopf, er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, Sirius hatte soviel schon für ihn getan und er....! Er hatte nichts besseres zu tun seinen Paten was vor zu werfen.  
  
Sirius nahm Harrys Hand und hob mit der anderen seinen Kopf hoch " Tue das nie wieder!, Versprech mir das! " Sirius hatte Harrys Reaktion gesehen und lächelte . Moony und Molly wechselten Blicke aus, Molly erhob sich und ging ohne was zu sagen mit Moony hinaus, vor der Tür sagte sie nur noch " Sie sollten sich aussprechen, ohne uns"!." Moony lächelte nur und sagte " Molly möchtest du Tee trinken..`?? " Gerne ..!" beide gingen ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Harry riss sich zusammen " Sirius es tut mir leid..!, " Ist schon gut, Harry"! Sirius war glücklich das es Harry wieder gut ging und bei ihm war. Doch Harry wollte ihm nun alles erzählen, endlich mit jemanden reden, !  
  
# Ja dachte Harry, jetzt oder ich gehe daran kaputt!! #  
  
" Nein Sirius ich glaube ich sollte die erzählen was bei denn Dursley geschehen ist"! Sirius hielt immer noch Harrys Hand, Harry atmete noch mal tief ein und fing an, " Als ich am Anfang der Ferien bei denn Dursleys ankam, nahm mir Onkel Vernon , er spuckte diesen Namen schon fast, Hedwig sowie meine Zauber Sachen weg. Er schloss Hedwig mit in denn Schrank ein und sagte , das ich meine Abnormalen Freunde dieses mal nicht benachrichtigen könnte, denn diese Ferien würde er mir Gehorsamkeit Eintrichtern. Harrys Augen wurden glasig, er schluckte schwerr doch riss er sich zusammen. Sirius schloss kurz die Augen, er ahnte was kommen würde. " in der nacht beschloss ich Hedwig zu befreien, wenigstens sie sollte nicht darunter leiden, das ich hier leben musste, Am nächsten tag war es soweit ich hatte Gelegenheit Hedwig raus zu holen, ich band ihr eine Notiz für Ron um, das er sie nicht zurück schicken sollte, als ich sie frei ließ kam O. Vernon hinein, er schrie und tobte, er schlug mich windelweich und packte mich am Kragen er würgte bis ich bewusstlos wurde."  
  
"Die nächsten Tage wurde mir bewusst ,wie angenehm ich es doch hatte bevor ich der Prügelknabe wurde. Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein, behielt aber immer noch die Kontrolle. Harry erzählte weiter seine Augen starrten ins leere es schien als ob er nicht anwesend wäre."  
  
"An dem Tag als ich dann abhaute, schlug er mich bewusstlos, ich wurde im Keller wieder wach er hatte ,Wasser auf mich gegossen es war eisig kalt, seine Gürtelhiebe spürten sich wie Messer klingen an die auf der Haut entlang gezogen wurden."  
  
Sirius erschauderte, sagte aber nichts. Die Wut kochte in ihm.  
  
" O. Vernon war so zornig, er ließ seine ganze Wut an mir aus, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern wie oft er zutrat, ich schmeckte nur noch Blut und das einzige was ich wusste war, das ich dort weg musste."!  
  
Flüsterte Harry nur noch.  
  
Sirius stand auf sein Gesicht war rot vor Zorn, er ging ein paar mal auf und ab. Er fluchte wie es Harry noch nie gehört hatte. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht auf die Knie ,das war heute alles zuviel leise schluchzte er. Sirius setzte sich wieder zu Harry und nahm ihn in denn Arm. # Wie gut das tut dachte Harry # Sirius strich ihm mit der Hand durch sein wirres Haar. Harry wahr froh , das Sirius jetzt nichts sagte und einfach nur da wahr.  
  
Sirius schloss die Augen .# Ich hätte ihn niemals gehen lassen dürfen, beim Merlin noch mal .."James " Warum ?? # dachte Sirius.  
  
Wie lange sie da saßen, wusste er nicht, irgendwann spürte Sirius das Harry eingeschlafen war.# Es muss eine Qual für ihn gewesen sein..."!,Ich bring sie um diese verfluchten..! Sirius ballte zornig die Hände!! Sirius Augen funkelten, als er Harry hin legte zuckte dieser zusammen " Es ist alles O. k Harry"!. Sirius wollte aufstehen doch Harry hielt ihn fest. Er schaute sein Patenkind an. Harry hatte die Augen auf und schaute Sirius mit einem durch dringenden Blick an.2 Sirius, ich will dich nicht verlieren, egal was sie getan haben, es ist es nicht wert nach Askaban zu gehen"!. Sirius seufzte auf. # wie James er wusste auch immer was in mir vorging, wie gut er mich doch schon kennt # Sirius huschte ein schelmisches grinsen übers Gesicht. " Ich werde bei dir bleiben, so schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los..!! Harry musste lächeln.  
  
#Man bin ich müde# er gähnte herzhaft. "Schlaf noch was, ich komme nacher noch mal"!. Sirius stand auf und ging zur Tür, er drehte sich noch mal um, Harry legte gerade seinen kopf aufs Kissen, seine Augen verrieten diesmal seine Besorgnis . Sirius merkte es .  
  
"Harry ich habe es dir Versprochen...."! sagte er leise.  
  
Harry schaute auf ,nickte und schloss die Augen.  
  
  
  
  
  
So ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, ;-)) Ich wünsche Euch einen Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und schreibt mir fleißig ***Reviews***..  
  
Moonlight 


	5. Überraschung!

Kapitel.5 **********  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling, außer Dr. Just. , Nikolas und Aranja  
  
  
  
Ich hoffe ihr seit alle "GUT" ins neue Jahr gerutscht!!!  
  
Anmerkung zum 5.Kapitel es gibt einen kurzen Zeitsprung ,vielleicht etwas zu schnell..! Nah ja schaut selber, wenn ihr fragen habt schreibt,  
  
Ach so.... und BITTE -BITTE REVIEWS !!!!!  
  
* *  
  
Im Wohnzimmer saßen Remus und Molly und tranken Tee, als Sirius im Tür rahmen stand. Remus schaute auf und sah Sirius blasses Gesicht. " Das heißt nichts gutes.!" Und schaute ihn beunruhigt an. Molly wollte gerade aufstehen, um nach oben zu gehen, als Sirius sie zurück hielt. "Molly er schläft.., !" er schaute sie beruhigend an. Molly atmete erleichtert auf, sie lehnte sich zurück. Eine drückende Stille um gab die drei. Sirius setzte sich auf die Coach, sein Blick verriet das er ziemlich aufgewühlt war ,manchmal blitzten sie Mordlustig auf ,dann verschwand es sofort wieder. Remus räusperte sich kurz. "Sirius..?" und stellte seine Tasse auf denn Tisch. Sirius rang um Fassung ,Molly spürte es und setzte sich zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sirius schaute sie dankbar an, dann rappelte er sich zusammen atmete tief ein und schaute beide kurz an. "Wir müssen Albus bescheid geben, wir hatten Recht mit unsere Annahme."! Sirius erzählte denn beiden was in denn ersten zwei Wochen passiert war. Molly schlug sich eine Hand vor denn Mund um nicht vor entsetzen auf zu schreien, Remus war aufgestanden und lief auf und ab. "Was willst du jetzt tun....!"fragte Molly, Sirius. Remus blieb stehen ,er zog die Augenbrauen hoch als er Mollys frage hörte und schaute Sirius an. Sirius Augen blitzen gefährlich sein Gesicht verzog sich. Remus starrte ihn Ehrfürchtig an . *** Er könnte einen Werwolf damit Konkurenz machen** *dachte er. "Harry zu Liebe....werde ich sie nicht umbringen...."!!! presste er durch seine Lippen. Sirius fluchte vor sich hin, ihm juckten die Finger *Oh wie gerne würde ich diesen Dursley, in die Hände kriegen , erst würde ich ihm alle Finger Brechen, schön langsam und Qualvoll...dann würde ich..! "SIRIUS..!! Molly holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Er musste tief durchatmen sonst würde er seine Beherrschung verlieren. "Mhhmm.."! Sirius schaute sie an. Remus wird zu Dumbeldore gehen , Harry brauch dich jetzt hier.! "Ich weiß...aber...,am liebsten würde ich es, selber in die Hand neben, wie konnten sie nur...!!!.......Ich hab Harrys Augen gesehen, mein Gott sie waren so....leer."! Sirius stand auf und schaute raus. " Sirius ich würde noch gerne hier bleiben!!, macht es dir was aus..?? fragte Molly. " Nein ist schon o.k.... "! antwortete Sirius . Remus nickte ihr zu und flüsterte " Danke", Molly lächelte und Remus reiste mit Flohpulver.  
  
Die nächste Woche verlief recht Ereignis los, Harry fühlte sich wesentlich besser außer das er noch oft in sich gekehrt war und viel Nach dachte. Die Ereignisse hatten sich ja auch überschlagen seit dem Trimagischen Turnier und das musste er erst mal verkraften, Merlin sei Dank brauchte Harry erst mal keine Aussage machen, das hatte er Dumbeldore zu verdanken der Harry nicht noch mehr zu muten wollte . An seinem Geburtstag bekam Harry keine Eulen gesandt, ihm wahr es noch nicht mal aufgefallen das er Geburtstag hatte und so klappte Sirius Plan Perfekt. Morgens Frühstückte Harry und ging wie so oft in denn Garten, es war Wunderschönes Wetter und schon Recht warm. ** Das wird heute ziemlich heiß !** dachte Harry und setzte sich auf die Wiese . Er bemerkte nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging. Das Rauschen der Blätter machte Harry dösig. **Erbe Erwecke deine Kraft **es hörte sich wie eine Stimme an aber das Rauschen war zu laut. Harry öffnete die Augen und schaute sich um , er runzelte die Stirn** Habe ich da wirklich was gehört..??** wieder schaute er rum diesmal suchte er aber nach einer Schlange , da er ja Parsel sprechen konnte dachte er daran. ** Nichts.., ich gehe mal zu Sirius rein vielleicht habe ich ja einen Sonnenstich**  
  
Harry stand auf, lief über die wiese und ging über die Veranda hinein. Sirius stand in der Küche und lass gerade einen Brief. Sein Gesicht war angespannt. Harry kam gerade hinein und sah den Brief. Sofort entspannte sich Sirius Gesicht" Oh Harry , war es dir zu Warm?? Fragte er ihn beiläufig während er denn Brief auf den Tisch legte. Harry musste grinsen" Ja ich glaub ich hab einen Sonnenstich"!. Sirius schaute Harry fragend an " Was ist denn ein Sonnenstich"?? " Oh das ist wenn man zuviel Sonne abbekommen hat, der Kopf spielt einen Streiche wie z. B Stimmen hören oder Halluzinationen, manchen wird auch schlecht oder bekommen Schüttelfrost u. s. w .!! als Harry , Sirius Gesicht sah musste er sich zusammen reißen um nicht vor lachen los zu prusten.  
  
" Ich geh dann aufs Zimmer, ich wollte noch Duschen und Ron schreiben."! Sirius hielt Harry noch schnell auf als er rauf gehen wollte " Hör mal , zieh dir dann was schickes an wie gehen noch weg später ja..!!". Jetzt schaute Harry ihn mit großen Augen an. " Wohin denn ..??". "Verrate ich dir später.."! Sirius drehte sich wieder gelangweilt um. Harry runzelte die Stirn **Komisch* dachte er und ging hinauf. In seinem Zimmer , setzte er sich zuerst an den Schreibtisch, nahm sich Papier und Federkiel , schraubte das kleine Fässchen Tinte auf und schrieb auf das Blatt:"  
  
Hallo Ron, Wie geht es dir??, hier ist alles O. k und mir geht es gut. Die Tage ist mal wieder nichts besonderes Passiert , außer das ich mit Sirius viel Spaß hatte, heute Abend gehe ich mit Sirius weg , wahrscheinlich auf eine Party oder Essen, er tut ziemlich Geheimnis voll, nah ja mal sehen.! Ich wünschte ich könnte euch bald wieder sehen aber wir müssen leider noch warten, es dauert ja nur noch zwei Wochen. Ich hoffe Hermione kann auch kommen.! **Harry überlegte noch ob er ihm was von der Stimme schreiben sollte, ließ denn Gedanken aber schnell wieder fallen.** Also bis bald Harry  
  
  
  
Harry legte alles wieder ordentlich zurück, stand auf und ging zu Hedwig hinüber er kraulte sie erst, Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm vor über einer Woche Hedwig wieder mitgebracht . Harry verwöhnte sie um es wieder gut zu machen das er sie weggeschickt hatte , aber es war das beste gewesen. " Hedwig bringst du denn Brief zu Ron.!! Sie streckte ihm ihren Fuß entgegen, Harry Band ihn fest und ließ Hedwig fliegen, er schaute ihr noch kurz hinterher.  
  
Dann ging er ins Bad , schloss die Tür und zog sich aus. Langsam stieg er in die Dusche, er drehte denn Duschhahn auf und warmes Wasser prasselte auf Harrys Schulter. Er schloss seine Augen und genoss das fließende Nass. Als er so darunter stand, überlegte er über die Stimme nach die er gehört hatte und darüber , was es gesagt hatte. " Erbe erwecke deine Kraft" , wenn die Stimme mich gemeint hatte , was für Kräfte sollte ich denn Wecken." Harry grübelte noch weiter, dann als er ziemlich aufgeweicht war beschloss er sich endlich die Haare zu waschen.  
  
Als er endlich fertig war, stieg er wieder raus und trocknete sich ab. Das Handtuch band er sich um die Hüften, er griff nach einer Bürste und kämmte sein Nasses Haar. Kurz schaute er in den Spiegel , dieser Antwortete aber schnell ." Das hilft aber nichts" Harry drehte sich um und zischte " Klappe" dann ging er wieder ins Zimmer. Vor dem Kleiderschrank blieb er stehen, er öffnete ihn und holte sich eine Unterhose sowie Socken , Hose und Kragenhemd heraus. Dann ließ er das Handtuch fallen und zog sich an. Sein Körper war zwar schmal aber er sah nicht wie ein Häufchen Elend aus. Durch das Quidditsch Training hatte er einen an sehnlichen Oberkörper bekommen. Durch die Misshandlung der Dursleys hatte Harry nur noch eine Narbe am Bauch übrig, die noch Rot zu sehen war und Immer wenn Harry sie sah oder spürte wurde er Zornig. Dr. Just hatte ihm gesagt das sie später kaum noch zu sehen sein würde .! ** Sein Wort in Merlins Ohr **dachte Harry knöpfte das Hemd zu und hoffte er würde Recht behalten. Harry schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak " Was schon halb sechs..!!" er klopfte auf die Uhr um sicher zu gehen das sie richtig lief. ***Oh man dann werd ich mal runter gehen ,Sirius wartet bestimmt schon *** dachte Harry. Er holte noch kurz einen Schwarzen umhang raus und zog ihn an .  
  
Als er aus seinem Zimmer ging war es totenstill im Haus, er ging die Treppe hinunter und lauschte....Nichts.! Harry tastete nach seinem Zauberstab " Sirius..??" rief er. " Ich bin draußen Harry , komm raus..!" Harry atmete erleichtert aus und ging durch denn Flur , ins Wohnzimmer ,Richtung Veranda. Als er auf der Treppe zum Garten stand, spielte auf einmal Musik an und eine große Gruppe von Leuten stand auf der Wiese und sang : Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Harry , Happy Birthday to you.!  
  
Als der Gesang verstummte stand Harry mit großen Augen da und langsam lief eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Sirius musste schlucken und ging zu Harry. Er nahm ihn , in den Arm und flüsterte: "Harry alles O.k ?!" Harry nickte und schüttelte denn Kopf. " Nein es ist nur..!, ich habe noch nie Geburtstag gefeiert , und dann.......dann habe ich ihn auch noch vergessen"!. " Ja schäm dich Harry Potter, wie kannst du nur deinen Geburtstag vergessen all die Geschenke..! "RON..! rief Harry und fing an zu lachen, dieser klopfte ihm , Kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. Sirius lachte nun auch er leichtert. Nun sah Harry wer alles auf der Feier, auf seiner Feier war!!. Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, George und Fred, Ginny**wau sie sieht toll aus!** dachte harry und schaute weiter ,Remus , Angelina ,Parvati , Seamus, Neville..!! Harry suchte jemand bestimmtes. Er schaute durch die Menge doch sie wahr nicht da! " Ron ..??""ist Hermione nicht da ?? er schaute seinen Freund an. " Oh Hermione , kommt etwas später"! Harry war erleichtert, dann würde er sie doch noch heute wieder sehen. Harry wurde von allen beglückwünscht und bekam sogar ein paar Geschenke, als er endlich fertig war mit auspacken bedankte er sich. Dann ließ Sirius Musik spielen, von den Schicksals Schwestern und die meisten Tanzten dazu. Sogar Ron tanzte mit Parvati, Harry kam aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus!. Als ihn Plötzlich die Zwillinge zur Seite zogen, etwas weg von denn anderen. " Wir wollen dir noch mal danken, Harry wegen dem Geld..!!" Harry schossen kurz Bilder durch denn Kopf vom Trimagischen Turnier, er schüttelte sich kurz innerlich und hörte wieder zu. "Wir haben ein Konto bei Gryngotts eröffnet, wo das Geld drauf ist.! Wir beide haben auch was neues erfunden Drops die, die Haarfarbe ändern.! Beide grinsten sich an und dann Harry. Harry überlegte gerade wie es wäre wenn Malfoy so eins Essen würde und plötzlich Pinke Haare hätte.! Die Idee wahr zu köstlich und Harry fing an laut zu lachen, er erzählte den Zwillingen seine Gedanken und jetzt standen alle drei da und lachten, Harry bemerkte nicht wie Hermione ankam, sie stand auf der wiese und begrüßte gerade alle .Als sie Harrys lachen hörte, drehte sie sich dahin um und sah Harry, ihr Magen verdrehte sich. Harry sah unheimlich Attraktiv in dem weißen Kragenhemd und der schwarzen Hose aus. Sein Lachen klang so fröhlich und Hermione lächelte mit. Auf einmal drehte Harry sich um und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Harry ließ die beiden stehen und ging auf Hermione zu , Hermione tat das gleiche zum Schluss rannte sie in seine Arme. " Harry .."! Wie geht es dir ich hab mir so Sorgen gemacht, !!" Harry schaute in ihre blauen Augen " Mir geht es gut"! antwortete er. Hermione ließ ihn wieder los. Sie sah wie blass er noch wahr und seine Augenringe wahren auch nicht weg. Sie lächelte leicht " Ich habe was für dich und sie holte ein kleines Päckchen raus, Harry dachte sofort an ein kleines Taschen Buch doch als er es auspackte war darin eine Kette mit einem Anhänger, der Anhänger war aus Gold, er sah wie der Gryffindor Löwe aus nur in klein Format mit einem kleine roten Stein im Auge. " Wau ..., Danke Hermione."! Harry küsste sie leicht auf die Wange. Plötzlich fingen Hunderte von bunten lichtern an zu leuchten. " Ahhhh......"! riefen alle. " Möchtest du was Essen Herm"? fragte sie Harry. Hermione bemerkte das sie doch etwas Hungrig war und ging mit ihm zum Buffet. Dort saßen schon Mrs. Weasley , Sirius, Angelina und Neville. Hermione holte sich Salat und gegrilltes, sie setzte sich zu Sirius. Harry stand noch und sprach mit Seamus über den neuen Lehrer für VGDDK." Harry ..?" er schaute sich um und Ginny stand neben ihm. " Würdest du mir eine Freude machen und mit mir Tanzen..?"  
  
**Tanzen das meint sie doch nicht ernst?? Oder..?!*** Harrys Gesicht sprach Bände, " Ähm... gerne"! er zögerte mit seiner Antwort. Doch Ginny nahm seine Hand und zog ihn sanft mit auf die Tanzfläche. Dort Tanzten auch Fred und Parvati schon . George alberte mittlerweile mit Seamus und Angelina rum. Harry Konzentrierte sich die ganze Zeit ja nicht auf Ginnys Füße zu treten und es klappte. Als das Lied zuende wahr ließ er Ginny los. "Hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?" Ginny schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. " Warum nicht.!" Harry bot ihr seinen Arm hin . Die beiden gingen die Wiese entlang. Sirius schaute Aufmerksam auf das Paar, auch Hermione beobachtete von der Seite. Sie gingen ein Stück, der Garten wahr ziemlich groß fand Harry, aber vielleicht lag es daran das es Abend wahr und nicht Tag. Sie kamen an einer Bank und setzten sich* Das muss am Ende des Gartens sein* dachte Harry , als er rauf schaute konnte er nur die Lichter sehen und leise Musik hören. Er wurde aber wieder, durch Ginnys stimme aus denn Gedanken geholt. "Wie ist es so bei Sirius zu Leben..!" Harry schaute auf und grinste " Einfach unbeschreiblich, es ist Klasse..!", " und wie geht es dir jetzt so..?? sie wartete kurz und sah Harrys angespanntes Gesicht." Nah ja ich meine denkst du noch oft..."! weiter kam sie nicht, Harry stand auf. " Entschuldige mich Ginny aber ich möchte nicht, jetzt und nicht Heute darüber sprechen"! Damit lies er sie stehen und ging den Zaun entlang, nach paar Metern blieb er stehen, er lehnte sich an den Zaun an. Wieder kamen Erinnerungen hoch, Bilder vom Trimagischen Turnier, Cedrigs Gesicht, das platschen von Wurmschwanz ab geschnittener Hand, Übelkeit stieg hoch...und dann Voldemort. Harry starrte gerade aus, seine Augen sahen wie in Trance aus, Harry kam es vor als würde alles vor ihm verschwimmen und er befand sich irgendwo in einem Dunklen Raum wieder. Dort standen vor einem Altar drei maskierte Männer mit schwarzen Umhängen, sofort war ihm klar das es Todesser sind. Sie bemerkten ihn nicht also muss es eine Vision sein, dachte er als seine Narbe anfing zu schmerzen." Voldemort" er kam in denn Raum und lachte. Harry presste seine Hand an die Stirn. Voldemort stand am Altar. Er schaute einen Todesser an" Wo ist er..?? er fixierte den Todesser an, seine Augen funkelten. "Mein Lord, er war nicht mehr da,....dafür aber der Rest der Familie.! Der Todesser glaubte sich damit retten zu können doch erirrte. Voldemort verzog Ärgerlich das Gesicht, zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte "Crucio" der Todesser , schrie vor Schmerz doch Voldemort hielt den Fluch noch aufwärts. Harrys Narbe brannte höllisch, er schrie leicht auf. Dann lachte Voldemort und schaute in Harrys Richtung. " Noch jemand ist hier im Raum Anwesend.."! und ich weiß wer.! Harry schluckte. "Potter früher oder später kriege ich dich, wähne dich nur nicht in Sicherheit, du wirst mir noch ziemlich nützlich sein"! Wieder lachte er, und Harrys dachte seine Narbe platzte, irgendwas zog ihn zurück. Er war auf seine Knie und stützte sich schwer keuchend ab. Irgendwas lief an der Stirn hinab, und jemand kniete vor ihm. Harry schaute auf und starrte in das gleiche Gesicht von vor einer Woche." Keine Angst..!! ich bringe dich zurück" Harry währte ab " Wer bist Du..?". Nikolas seufzte kurz" Früher oder später würdest du es ja doch erfahren"!. " Was .."! " Nicht jetzt nur soviel ich heiße Nikolas und will dir helfen, ich helfe dir jetzt rauf o.k "? Harry nickte. Nikolas hob ihn an der Schulter rauf. Harry stand mit wackeligen Beinen, sein Kopf pochte. Harry fasste sich an die Stirn und fühlte was Warmes, er nahm die Hand weg und sah "BLUT".  
  
**********************************  
  
So hoffe das es nicht zu langweilig wahr, aber ich möchte Reviews.!! Bitte...;-)) Im Nächsten Kapitel wird es wieder Heftiger, verspreche ich euch Hoch und Heilig also*** REVIEWT ***fleißig. ;-)) Moonlight 


	6. Freud und Leid,Leid und Freud !

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K. Rowling außer Dr. Just, Nikolas und Aranja  
  
Anmerkung : Leider bekomme ich keine Absätze rein, also ich hoffe dieses mal klappt es .!  
  
Bitte..bitte.Bitte Reviews!!!!  
  
Kapitel.6 Freud und Leid, Leid und Freud !!  
  
Ginny lief hoch zu denn anderen, ihr Gefühl sagte ihr das sie ein Fehler gemacht hatte. ** Mensch wie konnte ich nur so doof sein..!*** Sie Ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken selber. Sirius sah Ginny alleine wieder kommen, er stand auf und ging ihr entgegen. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Ginny, wo ist Harry"? Sirius schaute Ginny aufmerksam an , wollte aber nicht besorgt klingen. Als er sah das Ginny ziemlich fertig aussah, kamen ihm jedoch Zweifel. "Sirius, wir saßen unten auf der Bank und ich habe Harry gefragt, ob er noch oft dran denkt, ich wusste ja nicht...."! Das reichte Sirius, er ging die Wiese ein Stück runter , als er zwei Personen sah ,die langsam hinauf kamen!. Die eine hielt denn anderen Feste. Sirius überlegte nicht lange, er verwandelte sich . Harry sah wie Sirius sich verwandelte "Nein.."! flüsterte er. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ** Er glaubt ich bin in Gefahr*** Doch in dem Moment spürte Harry wie er zurück gerissen wurde ,Nikolas hatte immer noch Harrys Arm um sich, er hatte es nicht mit bekommen, als er es aber merkte war es schon zu spät. Der große Schwarze Hund war auf seine Brust gesprungen, und hatte ihn umgeworfen, aber mit ihm Harry!!. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sirius fletschte die Zähne und knurrte, Nikolas an. Doch Nikolas schaute ihm gelassen in die Augen . Harry rappelte sich wieder auf. " Nein Sirius ..Stopp"! rief er. Sirius schaute Harry an und erschrak, Sekunden später stand Sirius wieder da, er kniete sich zu ihm. " Beim Merlin, was ist passiert.., warum blutest du.., Wer ist das.."? Harry wurde Schwindelig bei so vielen fragen. " Warte .. mal kurz"! er hielt sich die Stirn, und kniff die Augen kurz zu. Er hatte tierische Kopfschmerzen. " Also...!" Harry wollte gerade anfangen als Hermione , Ron ,Ginny und Remus angelaufen kamen. " Was ist passiert..?" fragte Remus als er Harrys blutende Narbe sah.. Hermione sah geschockt aus ,Ginny schlug eine hand vor denn Mund und Ron biss auf seine Lippe. " Ich glaube es wäre gut wenn Madam Pomfrey kommt.!" sprach Remus *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Nikolas trat vor da er mittlerweile wieder stand." Das ist nicht nötig..! "alle schauten auf ihn. Sirius und Remus musterten ihn. Nikolas zog seine Kapuze ab." Ohh..."! machte Sirius und nickte, irgendwas blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Harry schaute etwas verdutzt aber ihm war alles Recht Hauptsache es hörte auf. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nikolas zog ein Beutelchen hervor, darin war eine Kräutermischung." Mmhh .. ich bräuchte was Wasser und was zum mischen, geht das?" er schaute Sirius und Remus an. Sirius nickte. "Wir gehen am besten rauf"! "Ron würdest du bitte deinen Eltern bescheid sagen, sie wissen was zu tun ist"!. Sprach Remus " Mach ich Mr. Lupin."! Antwortete Ron und lief zu seinen Eltern. Sirius und Nikolas halfen Harry hinauf. In seinen Zimmer legten sie ihn aufs Bett. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nikolas und Remus gingen in die Küche ,und Nikolas bereitete alles zu. Sirius ging ins Badezimmer und holte ein Waschlappen und Wasser. Hermione und Ginny standen neben Harry. Ginny brachte kein Wort heraus. Hermione fasste Harrys hand und hielt sie fest. Harry schloss die Augen, sein Narbe pochte, er hatte das Gefühl als währ die Narbe mit einem Messer nach gezogen worden. Das Blut lief langsam aber stetig hinunter, Hermione schaute geschockt auf den "Jungen der lebt". Sirius kam herein, in der Hand hielt er die geholten Sachen. Er setzte sich neben Harry , nahm denn Waschlappen und wischte vorsichtig das Blut weg. Harry blinzelte, und öffnete seine Augen wieder. " Harry , was ist vorhin passiert"? Sirius schaute ihn an, während er mit denn Waschlappen, noch mal leicht über die Stirn tupfte. " Ich hatte eine Vision von Voldemort..!" Sirius zuckte nicht zusammen, er zog nur die Stirn Krauss und überlegte, Hermione schaute Ginny an, als sie zusammen zuckte. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Was hast du gesehen..?" fragte Sirius weiter. Harry schaute Sirius an " Voldemort hat einen seiner Anhänger bestraft.. weil ...dieser ...mich nicht gefunden hat.! Er hat meine Anwesendheit gespürt, und sagte das er mich finden würde ,und ich ihm noch nützlich währe.!" *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- "Es musste so kommen.."! sagte Nikolas. Harry schaute zu Tür, Nikolas und Remus standen dort und hatten sichtlich alles mit angehört. Nikolas ging zu Harry, Sirius stand auf damit ,er an die Seite konnte. Er setzte sich aufs Bett. In seiner hand hielt er ein kleines rundes Gefäß, mit der anderen tippte er einen Finger hinein und strich es auf die noch blutende Narbe. Als er Harrys Stirn berührte, Leuchtete diese auf. Nikolas , verneigte sich kurz. **Ich werde dir alles erklären , wenn wir alleine sind**. Wieder hatte Harry die Stimme im Kopf, doch diesmal spielte er mit, die Neugier war zu Groß, was Nikolas ihm erzählen würde. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Harry nickte stumm .Sirius schaute Remus an, doch dieser beobachtete das ganze spannend. Hermione hatte das Gefühl , das die beiden mit einander sprachen. Harrys Narbe hörte auf zu bluten, sie war nur noch Blutrot. Nikolas stellte das Gefäß zur Seite. " So wer sind sie?, außer das wir ihren Namen wissen, sagt uns nichts das wir ihnen vertrauen können."!? Remus funkelte Nikolas an. Sirius schaute immer noch nachdenkend aus. Nikolas schaute zu Harry, und wieder zu Remus. Hermione und Ginny standen mucksmäuschenstill und wagten nicht zu atmen. " Meinen Namen kennen sie ja schon, ich bin ein Hochelb"! Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch." Die Elben wurden vor Hunderten von Jahren verbannt, weil sie gefürchtet waren, wegen ihren Kräften, vor 100 Jahren wurde die Verbannung aufgehoben, doch kaum ein Zauberer sah wieder ein Elb. Warum sind sie hier, wenn ich Fragen darf.?" Nikolas musste lächeln "Wir Leben sehr versteckt, wir haben denn Menschen nicht mehr vertraut, deswegen hat uns auch kaum einer gesehen.! Warum ich hier bin.., ich glaube es währ das beste , mein Schutzbefohlener würde dies zuerst erfahren..! Er schaute Harry an. Harry schaute etwas ungläubig **Schutzbefohlener!!...nah dann.!** dachte Harry und wahr gespannt was kommen würde. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Kurze Stille *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Sirius räusperte sich, er hatte Nikolas zugehört ." Schutzbefohlener.."?? **Sirius spricht mir mal wieder aus der Seele** Harry schmunzelte. " Warum sollte ein Elb den befehl haben, einen Jungen zu schützen "ein Mensch ?". fragte Sirius und schaute etwas verwirrt. Harry hatte das Gefühl, Sirius wüsste mehr als er zugab. "Mein Befehl lautete, beschütze ihn mit deinem Leben."! Alle schauten erschrocken außer Nikolas. "ich kann nur soviel sagen,!" das du der Richtige Erbe bist und Voldemort es rausbekommen hat, er weiß es und jetzt will er dich haben"!. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Harry schaute skeptisch "Wovon bin ich der Erbe und was ist an mir so wichtig, das er mich haben will.! ? *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Auf einmal erklang eine bekannte Stimme. "Ich glaube das kann ich dir erklären!". "Dumbeldore"!. Harry schaute erstaunt auf, auch Sirius und Remus. "Sie wussten davon"? fragte Harry. Dumbeldore verneinte." Mr. und Mrs. Weasley haben mir vorhin berichtet, das ein Junger Mann aufgetaucht ist, der dir geholfen hat und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Hochelb ist. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- "Ich zählte eins und eins zusammen und kam hier her"!. Seine Augen blickten freundlich zu Harry. "Dein Vater ,Harry war der Ur-Enkel von Codrig Gryffindor, das heißt du bist !"Gryffindors Erbe", du erinnerst dich bestimmt an das Schwert von Codrig Gryffindor, das du aus dem Sprechenden Hut gezogen hattest im Zweiten Schuljahr"?. Harry nickte. "Gut dies konnte nämlich nur ein echter Gryffindor Erbe rausziehen. "Aber was hat das mit Nikolas zu tun"?. Hermione konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und musste fragen. Harry dankte ihr in Gedanken dafür. " Oh Hermione, das möchte ich euch gerne beantworten"! " Deine Mutter..."! Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, das da noch mehr kommen würde. Dumbeldore schaute auf ihn. "Muß auch eine Hoch-Elbin gewesen sein, aber sie hatte sich so gut getarnt das es keinem Auffiel."! *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nun schaute Dumbeldore ,Nikolas an. " Aranja unsere Königin, ist die Schwester von Lily, als Lily starb wurde Aranja Automatisch Königin . Aber Lily ist die Rechtmäßige Thronerbin da sie die erst geborene wahr, und dadurch bist du Harry Potter der Rechtmäßige Erbe"!. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry schloss die Augen, seine Gedanken wahren durch einander. ***Meine Mutter war eine Elbin, also Elben -Prinzessin!! 1.Ich sehe nicht wie ein Elb aus!!! Oder???... 2.Ist das schlimm..??? Mein Vater war ein Nachkommen Codrig Gryffindor o.k aber was heißt das jetzt für mich?**** *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ Nikolas schaute ihn mitfühlend an. "Ich möchte jetzt was allein sein..!!" .Harry sprach leise aber bestimmt. Sirius nickte er wusste wann es seinem Patenkind zu viel wurde, er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Remus schaute Sirius an , verstand dann aber " Kommt ..! und schaute Ginny und Hermione an. Nun gingen alle Raus, Hermione stand als letztes noch vor der Tür sie zögerte, drehte sich noch mal um. **Bitte schau mich an!** dachte Hermione, und als ob er es gehört hätte schaute er hoch. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Sehnsüchtig schauten sie sich an. Hermione biss sich sanft auf die Lippen, wie gerne würde sie jetzt zu ihm gehen. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Harry schaute wieder weg, er behielt seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle. Hermione drehte sich um, hielt noch mal kurz inne ging aber schließlich doch und schloss die Tür hinter sich. ***Es ist das beste, schallte eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf du bringst sie alle in Gefahr, du bist die Gefahr!!! Nein..!! doch.. sieh dich doch an, du bist noch abnormaler als die Zauberer selbst.!! *** Harry schluckte die Stimme hatte Recht, er wahr noch abnormaler als alle anderen. Harry wurde Traurig, "Warum ich..?? fragte er sich leise. Zorn stieg in ihm auf, er schloss die Augen und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Wind aufkam, er wurde plötzlich immer Stärker, unten im Wohnzimmer unterhielten sich Dumbeldore, Sirius, Remus, Molly ,Arthur und Nikolas. Ron ,Ginny und Hermione saßen auf der Coach. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Nikolas spürte, denn Wind. Er ging Nachdenklich ans Fenster, draußen wahren keine Wolken. Plötzlich schlug ein Fenster auf. Sirius ging zum Fenster und Schloss es wieder. Nikolas überlegte jetzt nicht mehr und rannte rauf. " Was ist los Nikolas..!" doch er hörte es nicht mehr. So schnell wie er wahr ,stand er schon vor Harrys Zimmertür. "RUMMS" die Tür flog auf , doch Harry bekam es nicht mit. Wind blies Nikolas um die Ohren . § Tena or Harry §" Hör auf Harry"! sprach Nikolas doch es half nichts. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Nikolas ging zu ihm ans Bett setzte sich hin und nahm ihn in den Arm. Auf Elbisch sang er ihm leise ins Ohr. Harry verdrehte die Augen und schloss sie. Langsam ließ der Zorn in ihm nach und Der Wind hörte wieder langsam auf. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- Irgendwo in England hörte man ein Lautes fürchterliches Lachen . " Bald ist es soweit....!!muahahamuahaha...!Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich zur einer fürchterlichen Grimasse" Bald wird er bei mir sein ! Er wird einer meiner Anhänger werden!, seine Macht wird groß sein, sehr groß..!!!Wurmschwanz schaute seinen Lord Angstvoll und verehrungswürdig an. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Dumbeldore beobachtete mit Sirius die Szene. Sie standen im Zimmer und Sirius schloss leise dir Tür. Sie belegten den Raum mit einen Still- Zauber, kein Wort konnte mehr raus. Dumbeldore stand vor dem Bett und Sirius daneben. "Nikolas du hast uns noch was verschwiegen"!. Dumbeldors Blick ruhte auf Nikolas es wahr sein *Ich-sehe-du-verheimlichst-noch-etwas-blick* *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Nikolas nickte leicht und sprach " Harry hat besondere Fähigkeiten, einige davon sind Wasser und Wind zu rufen ,." Sirius zog die Luft scharf ein. "Wahr das vorhin Harry"? fragte Sirius besorgt und schaute auf Harry , er hatte noch immer die Augen zu. Nikolas nickte " Ja , es wahr Harry, er war Zornig und verwirrt ich spürte es, aber er wird es lernen.! "Wann wird er es lernen"? fragte Dumbeldore. " Sobald ich mit dem Unterricht anfangen kann"! .lächelte Nikolas Dumbeldore nickte ihm gutmütig zu" Ich werde Dir, alles bereit stellen und ein blitzen in den blauen Augen wahr zu sehen. Harry öffnete die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- § Alae Harry §"Hallo Harry"! Nikolas ließ ihn jetzt los. § Im Henia Nautha cen Nikolas § "Ich verstehe dich Nikolas"! Harry schaute Nikolas überrascht an. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Nikolas nickte und erklärte Dumbeldore und Sirius,** der Ziemlich sprachlos da stand**, das Harrys Fähigkeiten , erst wach werden mussten., und das Harry jetzt lernen müsste mit ihnen um zugehen . " Ich glaube Harry sollte jetzt schlafen morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag"! Dumbeldore kniepte Harry zu, dieser lächelte nur leicht. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- § Losta si Harry idh cen ed § " Schlaf jetzt Harry, ruh dich aus"!Nikolas stand auf und ging zu Dumbeldore ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- § le ara §"Du auch"! Harry fand das es sich wunderschön anhörte Elbisch zu sprechen, er lächelte. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ Sirius blieb noch bei Harry sitzen. "Harry ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich nicht wusste. .das deine Mum eine Elbin ist, aber ich glaube James wusste es ."!Harry schaute auf. "Danke Sirius.., das hilft mir es vielleicht zu verstehen"!. "Sirius"! seine Stimme klang auf einmal so kindlich und Ängstlich zu gleich." Ich. .habe...Angst"! .Sirius beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter." Er holte Luft und öffnete den Mund" Hab keine Angst ,wir sind da"! aber seine Augen zeigten, was anderes "Furcht". Diese Furcht ließ Harry innerlich erschrecken." Ich möchte jetzt schlafen"! sagte er kurz und legte sich hin. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Sirius stand auf strich ihm, noch mal durchs Haar und ging hinaus. Harry lag noch wach und dachte nach bis , ihn schließlich die Müdigkeit überkam. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- * Am Nächsten Morgen saßen Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Nikolas und Remus am Frühstückstisch. "Schläft Harry eigentlich immer noch"! Ron schaute Sirius fragend an. "Mmh.. wahrscheinlich ja."!" Ich geh ihn wecken.!" Hermione stand auf.------ ----------------------------- Ron grinste, er wusste das Hermione in Harry verknallt wahr, letztes Jahr wahr er noch selber in sie verliebt , aber es wurde pure Freundschaft daraus, denn er selber hatte sich in ein Mädchen verknallt. "Cassandra" sie ging in die 6.Klasse nach Beauxbatons ,sie lernten sich in der letzten Schulwoche kennen und nun schrieben sie sich oft Briefe.-------------------- --------- Hermione wahr nur noch eine Schwester für ihn, mehr nicht und er könnte es ihr..! *#-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ Hermione ging die Treppe rauf, schnell ging sie an Harrys Zimmer vorbei Richtung Bad, sie öffnete es und ging hinein, sie setzte sich auf den Klodeckel und zog die Beine hoch. Sie wollte noch schnell überlegen , als Harry hereinkam. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ Er bemerkte sie nicht da , das Klo um die Ecke stand. Er zog sein Hemd aus, Hermione wahr starr vor Schreck** Oh beim Merlin nein, wenn er mich sieht.! Sie wurde rot im Gesicht , schnell schloss sie die Augen , als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete sah sie wie Harrys nackter Po hinter der Duschkabine verschwand.!!(ahhh..!.);-) **Ich muss hier raus** dachte Hermione ,sie ließ ihre Beine nach unten sinken und stand mit zitternden Knien auf. Leise schlich sie zur Tür , als sie an der Duschkabine fast vorbei war, legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund und zog sie in die Kabine rein. " Was machst du hier"! zischte Harry ihr von hinten ins Ohr." imh wlle grd rus"! sagte Hermione unverständlich. Harry drehte Hermione rum und nahm seine Hand weg, er schaute sie irritiert an. "Ich wollte gerade raus dich wecken"! antwortete Hermione. "Oh" sagte Harry und schloss seine Augen. ---- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ** Wie komme ich auch darauf jemand würde mich überwachen **. Hermione schaute auf Harrys nassen Oberkörper, wo langsam das Wasser runter Perlte. Sie hatte auf einmal große Lust ihn zu berühren, sie schloss ihre Augen und küsste ihn auf seinen Oberkörper. Harry öffnete die Augen und spürte Hermiones liebkosen. Herm. "!flüsterte Harrys zitternde Stimme.------ ---------------------------------------------------------------- In diesem Moment berührten Hermiones Lippen seine . Hermione löste den Kuss als sie merkte das er es nicht erwiederte . Sie schaute ihm in die Augen ,seine Smaragd grünen Augen funkelten. Harry fasste sie sanft am Nacken und zog sie zu sich ,sie schauten sich immer noch in die Augen als Harry sie sanft zurück küsste, ihre Lippen berührten sich wieder erst sanft und vorsichtig .Hermione Zunge forderte sanften Einlass und Harry gewährte ihr ihn. Sie küssten sich tief und innig. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Kapitel .6 ist fertig 1. Wie gefällt es euch?? Schreibt bitte Reviews..!!! 


	7. Entschuldigung

Hallo  
  
SSOOORRRYYYY;;;; Fürs warten......*SEUFZ*  
  
Erst mal danke für alle die mir so viele Reviews geschickt haben...........aber..........!!!!  
  
Leider sind sie alle ggg..eee..ll..öö..ss..cc...hhh....tt.....*verfluchtescheißenochmalichkönnteh eulen***  
  
So ich musste das jetzt mal rauslassen ;-)))!!!!  
  
Habe die Geschichte zweimal gelöscht, aus versehen beim "updaten". Nun sind sie Futsch vielleicht würdet ihr ja noch mal Reviewn.?? *ganzliebkuck*,  
  
aber O.k ihr wartet auf das nächste Kapitel mmhhh....!!!???  
  
Ich werde mich beeilen und noch diese Woche es einstellen ..!!!  
  
Hatte die letzten zwei Wochen einen Hänger und gebe mein bestes euch nicht zu entäuschen.!!  
  
Moonlight 


	8. Es Kommt, wie es kommt!

Es tut mir Leid .................,das ich Euch so lange warten gelassen habe, Ich hoffe das ihr mir alle verzeiht und keine Heuler.....losschickt.!! Doch leider ist der Lesekopf hin..!, von der Festplatte gewesen und die Kapitel konnte man nicht mehr abrufen. Also alle Arbeit umsonst , ich durfte von vorne wieder anfangen ;-( Aber jetzt ist wenigstens das erste wieder fertig ..,ich hoffe es gefällt euch Reviewt bitte.  
  
Matjes:  
  
Vielen Lieben Dank, ich hoffe das du nicht sauer bist da ich es dir schon für Mittwoch versprochen habe.  
  
Supergump: Danke für die Nachfrage, liebend gerne!! ())  
  
Levander: Ich bin ein Hoffnungsloser Fall ...*Ähmmmnaja* hoffe das sich ein Betaleser zu verfügung stellt dann hätte sich das Problem gelöst.!  
  
Mices: Du hast dich leider verschrieben ich heiße nicht Ann aber wenn das Kommentar zu meiner Geschichte gerichtet ist dan Lieben Dank. So jetzt aber Schluss mit dem Gejammer und viel SPAß.  
Disclaimer; Mir gehört nichts alles J.K.Rowling!!! Außer Nikolas, Aranja und Dr.Just und das vielleicht noch nicht mal.!  
Kapitel.7  
  
ES KOMMT WIE ES KOMMT......!!!!!  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit unten in der Küche.! "Nikolas.."? "Mmmh.." er schaute Sirius an. "Was hälst du davon , wenn wir alle Schwimmen gehen würden"? Sirius schaute ihn fragend an. Nikolas überlegte kurz. "Warum nicht! Er lächelte. "Nach dem Lernen wäre es bestimmt eine abkühlende Sache"! "Yeah, packt die Badehosen ein.."! Rons Augen leuchteten.  
  
Hermione strich leicht über Harrys Rücken hinunter zu seinem Ansatz. Er Ächzte leise, "Herm...! flüstern plädierte er an Sie. Harrys Hand wanderte auf ihre Taille .Hermione schaute in Grüne Smaragd- Augen , langsam wanderte ihr Blick hinunter , sie betrachtete ihn. "Wimmer..."!. Hermione lächelte an diesem Anblick. Sie hob langsam ihre Hand doch Harry hielt sie feste. "Entschuldige Herm.."! damit wollte er Aussteigen. Hermione griff in an seiner Taille und zog ihn noch mal nahe zu sich. Harry spürte Hermiones Atem auf seinen Nacken. *Oh Hermione, was tust du mit mir an.."!* er schloss seine Augen. "HARRY.., KOMM RUNTER UND BRING HERMIONE MIT"! Sirius Stimme hallte von unten herauf. Harry öffnete mit einem Schlag seine Augen. Er löste Hermiones Hände von seiner Hüfte, hielt sie aber noch in seinen Händen. Er drehte sich um zu ihr und schaute in ihre blauen Augen ,langsam zog er ihre Hände zu seinem Mund und Küsste sie. "Ich ziehe mich an ,geh du schon mal runter.!" "Harry.."? sie sprach leise und schaute ihn in die Augen. "Herm..,bitte.!" Er ließ ihre Hände los und diesmal ließ sie ihn gehen. Hermione biß leicht ihre Lippe. Harry nahm sich ein großes Handtuch, wickelte es um seine Taille und nahm seine Schlafsachen .Er öffnete die Tür und stoppte. Er schloss seine Augen. *Geh Harry, du setzt sie in Gefahr, Geh ...Geh ..! Harry zitterte leicht alles was er sich wünschte war in Greifbarer Nähe ,aber seine Angst war zu groß. Er schluckte und ging hinaus. Hermione schaute zu Harry und sah sein zögern. *Warum zögerte er..?.* In Gedanken stieg sie aus der Dusche hinaus, schnell ging sie aus dem Badezimmer und hinunter in die Küche. "Ah.. da bist du ja!" Sirius schaute sie lächelnd an. "Kommt Harry?" Hermione nickte und setzte sich zu denn anderen. Drei Blicke lagen auf ihr .Hermione nahm sich schnell etwas zu trinken um ihre Scham zu verstecken. Endlich kam Harry hinunter, er trug eine Schwarze Hose und ein weißes Ärmelloses T-Shirt unter dem Shirt konnte man leicht einen Anhänger ausmachen. Hermione schaute hoch, ihr stockte kurz der Atem aber lächelte dann.  
  
"Guten Morgen zusammen"! warf Harry fröhlich in den Raum, seine Augen funkelten. Sirius lächelte. "Morgen Harry"! kam es von Nikolas, Sirius und Ron. Harry setzte sich und Frühstückte etwas. Nach dem er fertig war, erzählte Nikolas ihm was sie Heute machen würden. Harry nickte und die beiden gingen hinaus. Zwei Stunden später, saß Nikolas vor Harry. Er konzentrierte sich auf den jungen der vor ihm saß. Hermione schaute von der Terasse aus zu, ihre Augen glänzten. Sie spürte ein leichten Luftzug durch ihr Haar, ihre Nacken Haare richteten sich auf. Langsam schloss sie die Augen. In Gedanken spürte Sie seine Hände die Sie berührten.  
  
Harry dachte an Hermione und Konzentrierte sich, er wollte sie berühren , Sie streicheln, eine Stimme flüsterte** Nein , du bringst Sie in Gefahr.., Gefahr**, aber sein Herz sehnte sich nach ihr. Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn, er kämpfte gegen die Stimme an die immer lauter wurde. Harry nahm einen tiefen Atem und ließ den Wind tanzen. Ein lächeln war auf sein Gesicht zu sehen. Nikolas grinste. §Henon sial gelos.§ (Ich sehe das du dich freust!) Harry öffnete seine Augen, nahm noch mal ein kurzen Atem und ließ den Wind stoppen. §Mae!§ (ja.!)  
  
In einem kalten ,Dunklem Raum saß ein Mann auf einem Thron. Seine durch dringenden Roten Augen leuchteten. "WURMSCHWANZ, MALFOY, GRABBE, GOYLE HERKOMMEN SOFORT"! Voldemort tippte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern auf dem Thron. Die Tür öffnete sich und 4. Männer kamen herein vor dem Thron knieten sie nieder. " Mein Lord was können wir für euch tun?" " Geht zum Brixton-See und bringt mir Potter..! "seine Stimme zischte Gefährlich. " Ich erlaube keine Entschuldigung, ihr wisst was sonst passiert.!" "Ja mein Lord"! Wurmschwanz stand wieder auf. Voldemort schaute Gefährlich. "Crucio"! rief er. Wurmschwanz schrie auf und krümmte sich. "Malfoy, hier ist ein Portschlüssel"! Voldemort gab ihm ein Schwarzen Umhang. Malfoy nickte.  
  
Nikolas, Sirius, Harry, Ron und Hermione kamen am Brixton-See um 15.00 Uhr an .Hermione legte eine Decke auf die Wiese und stellte ihre Strandtasche daneben. Der See war nicht überfüllt aber auch nicht leer. Schnell zogen die 5 ihre Sachen aus, Harry schaute zu Hermione und seine Augen bekamen einen träumerischen Blick.  
  
Hermione hatte einen Weißen Bikini mit Goldrändern an. Ihr lockiges braunes Haar fiel leicht über ihre Schultern. "Los lasst uns ins Wasser gehen"! Sirius stand auf. "yeah" Ron zog Harry hoch und ging mit Sirius und Harry vor. Hermione und Nikolas gingen dahinter. Harry stand noch am Steg und schaute Sirius und Ron zu. Hermione grinste Nikolas an und schlich sich von hinten an Harry an. "BUH.."! Harry drehte sich irritiert um, in dem Moment schubste Hermione ihn ins Wasser. Sein Gesicht sah zu Komisch aus und Sie fing an zu lachen. Harry tauchte ins Wasser und kam prustend hoch. "Hermione Ann Granger"! schrie er. Hermione hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Sirius, Ron und Nikolas schauten ziemlich geschockt. Harry schwamm zum Steg und kletterte an der Leiter hoch. "Oh, Oh.."! rief Hermione und rannte los. Nun lachten auch die anderen Drei. Harry lief hinter her. Hermione lief über die Wiese, sie schaute hinter sich und sah das Harry aufholte. Sie lachte immer noch, was ihr das laufen Erschwerte. Plötzlich griff Sie eine Hand an der Taille und zog Sie hinunter. Harry ergriff Sie und landete auf der Wiese mit ihr. "Ufff.."! Schnell setzte er sich leicht auf Hermione und hielt ihre Handgelenke feste. "Entschuldige dich.!" sagte er spielerisch grinsend. "Was wenn ich es nicht tue"! Sie grinste ihn an. "Dann kitzele ich dich durch"! "Das würdest du dich nicht wagen"! sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Und ob.."! Er legte seine Finger auf ihren Bauch und fing an sie durch zu kitzeln. Hermione lachte und tränen liefen an den Augen hinab. "STOPP.., Gnade.., Bitte..."! Plädierte Sie. Harry grinste wieder. "Ich höre .."! Er musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. " Es tut mir leid....."! Sie schaute in seine Grünen Smaragd-Augen, ihre Augen funkelten vor Schelm. "Das ich dich nicht untergetaucht habe..!" Sie fing wieder an zu lachen. Harry nahm ihre Hände und hielt sie über ihren Kopf feste, er kam nah mit seinem Gesicht an Sie ran, ihre Nasen berührten sich fast. Hermione spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange, ihr Herz schlug immer heftiger.  
  
"Los kommt ihr zwei"!  
  
Ron rief Sie, als er Sie auf der großen Wiese gefunden hatte. Harry hob den Kopf und ließ ihre Hände los, schnell stand er auf.  
  
Er reichte ihr seine Hand hin, "Darf ich dir helfen..?". "Du Schamöur"! schnell nahm Sie seine Hand an. Harry zog Sie hoch. Mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
Sie gingen zusammen zurück, Ron musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Am See wieder, liefen sie ans Wasser. "Möchtet ihr was trinken..?" Harry schaute sie fragend an. Seine Kehle war trocken. "Ja, gerne !"antworteten die zwei Sirius und Nikolas saßen am Wasser. Hermione setzte sich dazu. " Soll ich dir helfen?" .Ron stand noch neben ihn. "Nö , ich bin gleich wieder da!" Harry ging zur Decke , holte Geld und lief zur Strandbude. Er stand in der Schlange an, die sich am Büdchen sammelte. "Uff.., das wird ja noch was dauern" dachte Harry und stand gelassen an. Harry bemerkte nicht, wie er beobachtet wurde. Als er endlich dran war kaufte er 5 Becher Coke . Der Mann hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Es war heiß und Harry trank schon von seinem Becher . "Nein" er hörte Nikolas Stimme die Schrie und drehte sich verwirrt um ,WAS....!! .Er sah Nikolas auf sich zu laufen doch in diesem Moment packte ihn jemand von hinten. Harry sah alles Plötzlich verschwommen sein Körper fühlte sich schwach, Er versuchte sich noch aus dem Griff zu befreien doch in diesem Moment wurde alles Schwarz. Er fiel in die Arme des Mannes." Harry., Nein....!" Nikolas sah, einen Mann mit Schneeblonden langen Haar, und Schwarzer Robe, aus der Bude hinaus laufen und den jungen zu greifen . ** SCHE*** ,..TODESSER.., Shit...!** "Stupor" rief Sirius der mit Nikolas gewesen ist doch in diesem Moment verschwand der Mann von der Stelle. "NNEEIIINNN......." Sirius schrie und fiel auf seine Knie, seine Fäuste in Wut und Verzweiflung gepresst.  
Lucius Malfoy erschien in einem Zimmer, er legte den bewusstlosen jungen auf ein Himmelbett. Zwei Todesser kamen rein mit weißen Roben. "Bereitet ihn vor, der Lord wird später kommen". Lucius Malfoy beeilte sich zu seinem Lord zu kommen. Severus Snape kniete gerade vor Voldemort, als Malfoys herein kam. "Mein Lord.."! "Severus du darfst gehen"! damit stand der Trank-Meister auf. Er nickte und schaute Lucius an , er sah ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. ** Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, hier ist was faul.."!** Bevor er verschwand , hörte er noch Bruch Stücke "Die Zeremonie .......bald ....mein....Elben....Untergang"!  
Kapitel.7 ist Fertig!!!! Ich hoffe ich bekomme wieder Reviews, vielleicht habt ihr ja ein paar Wünsche ;-)))) Oder es bietet sich jemand zum Beta lesen noch mal(....ich weiß leider nicht mehr wer es wahr, der sich angeboten hatte..!!) an, da meine Rechtschreibschrift nicht die beste ist und es einigen Lesern weh tut beim Lesen. **SCHWITZÄCHZ** VERZEIHUNG...an alle!!! Bitte Reviewt!!!!! 


	9. Kapitel8

Disclaimer:" Mir gehört nichts .wie immer..!!!  
Bitte, Bitte REWIEWS.......!  
KAPITEL.8  
  
"Ächz.."! Der Junge öffnete langsam seine Augen .Er blinkte ein paar Mal und sah alles verschwommen, er hob leicht seinen Kopf an. Aber alles drehte sich. Schnell ließ er seinen Kopf wieder fallen und schloss seine Augen. Der Junge hörte Schritte näher kommen, er konnte keine klaren Gedanken..., NICHTS zusammenfassen sein Kopf wahr.so. schwer..!! Er Ächzte wieder.  
Leicht spürte er einen Druck an seinen Lippen, eine Schale mit Flüssigkeit, er nippte daran das Kühle nass war so willkommen. Sein Mund war trocken und er schluckte begierig. Die Tasse wurde zurück genommen. " Mein Prinz erstatten Sie mir, Sie zu kleiden..."! Die Frauenstimme flüsterte neben ihm. Es war mehr eine Aussage als eine Frage. Der Junge bewog nicht.  
  
Die Frau zog dem Jungen die letzten Kleidungstücke aus und ließ ihn mit einem Reinigung- zauber säubern. Danach wurde er eingeölt und mit Silber- weißer Kleidung angezogen. Eine Silber-weiße Robe mit Schwarz-grüner schimmernder innen Seite wurde über seine Schulter befestigt mit zwei Schwarz-grünen Knöpfen. Die Kleidung sah aus wie eine sehr alte Königs- Schlachtrobe der Elben.  
Die Frau beäugte sich den Jungen genauer an, und war anscheinend sehr zufrieden mit ihren Ergebniss. "Mh... so nun ist er fertig für die Zeromonie, mein Lord wird zu frieden mit mir sein. Sie grinste in diesem Moment kam Lucius Malfoy wieder herein. "McKanzy ist der Junge fertig." "Ja Lucius. .mein Werk!" damit zeigte sie auf den Jungen.  
"Mhh.."! Seine Augen funkelten als er den schlafenden Jungen auf dem Bett liegen sah. **Eine Augenweide, so Unschuldig...** er schleppte weg als er das Gesicht von McKanzy sah. **Tzzz.mein Spaß werde ich noch haben mit dem Jungen. ** damit ging er rüber und strich ihm zart übers Gesicht. " Unser Lord wird hoch erfreut sein...!"  
  
Danach drehte er sich um und erteilte McKanzy ihre Aufträge. " Stell sicher dass der Junge heute Abend bereit ist..." er wurde unterbrochen von McKanzy. "Keine Sorge seinen Trank hat er schon bekommen also wird er kurz vorher wach sein" "Gut, Gut...bis Später!" damit drehte er sich und ging hinaus.  
  
***************************************************************************  
Severus beeilte sich die Treppen hinauf, vor dem Wasserspeier kam er zum stehen. Er öffnete gerade seinen Mund als der Wasserspeier auf die Seite sprang. Herunter kam Mc.Gonagall Leichenblass. "Severus..., sie schleppte weg" Albus wartet bereits., ich komme auch gleich wieder ..., muß benachrichtigen...!" damit verschwand sie schnellen Schritts den Flur entlang.  
  
Severus hob seine Augenbraun an, und glitt die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen klopfte er und öffnete die Tür der erste Blick fiel auf Arthur und Molly Weasley, er nickte kurz und sah Dumbeldore am Schreibtisch sitzen.  
  
"Hallo Severus, ich glaube du hast schlechte Neuigkeiten für uns..."! Severus ächzte in seinem Kopf. ** Woher weiß er das schon wieder.. ich sollte mich nicht Wundern über den Mann. ***  
  
" Ich glaube ja..., Lucius kam mitten in die Sitzung mit einem großen Smirk im Gesicht. Voldemort entließ mich aber ich bekam noch Wort fetzen mit wie., über eine Zeromonie und das die Person da währe, sowie ein Untergang und Elben.!" " Ich denke es ist Po..., Harry Potter gemeint aber wie.? Er schleppte weg. " Ja Severus , Harry Potter wurde heute entführt von Lucius Malfoy , wir müssen wissen wo er ist und das schnell.., ich kann nicht sagen das es nicht unangenehm werden wird .Nikolas ist auf dem Weg zu Aranja die Königin der Elben , sie wird alles in Bewegung setzen um Harry wieder zu bekommen. Sirius und Remus sind unsere alten Kämpfer Alamieren sowie Minerva", Severus. ??! "Ja Albus.."! Severus schaute nachdenklich. "Kannst du zurück.., " er wurde von Severus unterbrochen. "Nein Albus ich muß dieses mal warten, bis er ruft sonst weiß er das ich Auspioniere, es würde Harry nicht helfen , so hätte ich aber eine Chance sobald er benennt."!  
  
"Ja , ich denke du hast Recht Severus."! Albus strich durchdacht seinen Weißen Bart. "Albus, das kann nicht sein, wir können nichts tun um Harry zu helfen?" Molly schaute unglaubwürdig zu Dumbeldore hoch, Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf traurig, Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg von ihren Augen. Arthur schaute seine Frau mitleidig an und zog sie in seine Arme, aber er wusste so gut wie Albus und Severus das es anders keine Chance gab.  
  
.  
  
Bald geht's weiter...!!!!  
  
Moonlight 


	10. kapitel 9

KAPITEL.9  
HALLO, DA BIN ICH WIEDER HAT MAL WIEDER WAS LÄNGER GEDAUERT.  
  
!!!!!! SORRY !!!!!!  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich heftig, bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung dazu, ich hab mich zwei Mal dazu gerungen das zu schreiben. Ich hoffe ich bekomme keine Mord Drohungen deswegen.  
  
JETZT GEHT ES WIRKLICH WEITER  
  
"§ Sanyasala, feyiama, Nikolas §!" "Ich heiße dich willkommen, Nikolas", Aranja lächelte ihren treuen Begleiter zu. Nikolas verbeugte sich kurz schaute hoch und umarmte seine Königin kurz. "§ Lamma bereth im gosta achas faeg sinnern an gar §!" "Meine Königin ich habe Angst schlechte Neuigkeiten zu haben!". Aranjas Augen weiteten sich, sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und flüsterte leise "§ al Harry. saer. §" "Nicht Harry.. Bitte .." Nikolas atmete kurz ein und nickte. "§ nara Nikolas § " "Erzähl Nikolas". §------------------§-------------§ Ungefähr eine Stunde später stand Aranja vor einer 50. Mannstarken Gruppe von Elben in Kampfrüstung mit Pferden. Nikolas saß voran auf einen schwarzen Hengst und verbeugte sich zum Abschied." Meine Königin wir werden erfolgreich sein"! damit verbeugten anmutig sich die Elben vor ihrer Königin. Aranja hob die Hand zum Abschied und nickte ihnen leicht zu. Nikolas führte die Gruppe an und ritt zu einem Portal, vor dem Portal hob Nikolas eine Hand an § EDRA! § § ÖFFNE! §. Es öffnete sich mit einem hellem Licht, Nikolas schloss seine Augen und dachte stark an Hogwarts er ließ die Reiter mit einem Wink seiner Hand als erstes durch Reiten und ritt als letztes nach. Danach schloss sich das Portal wieder. §-----------------§------------------ §  
  
Sirius schaute im Dumbeldors Büro hinaus aus dem Fenster, Albus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch." Sirius es ist Zeit las und in den Sitzungssaal gehen!". Sirius nickte leicht und drehte sich langsam als sich im Augenwinkel ein helles Licht verfing. Pferdehufe schallten Majestätisch auf dem großen Hogwartsboden wieder, er runzelte leicht die Stirn drehte sich schnell und schaute genauer als er Reiter hinauf Galoppieren sah. "Albus wir bekommen Besuch"! Sirius drehte sich und rauschte mit Albus hinaus runter in die Eingangshalle. Albus und Sirius kamen gerade unten an als auch Arthur, Molly, Charly, Ron, Minerva, Remus, Severus, Mundungus, Mad Ey Moody, Arabella von den Seiten kamen. Alle waren ziemlich angespannt und schauten der Reitenden Gruppe entgegen. Majestätisch ritten sie hinauf es wahr ein wunderschöner Anblick und allen blieben die Wörter im Hals stecken. Ein Reiter ritt schneller voran vor der Großen Eingangstreppe hielt er an, und hob eine Hand §" Daro! § § Haltet an§. Die Reiter blieben sofort mit ihren Pferden stehen, 5 Reihen je 10 Reiter. Der erste Reiter an der Treppe sprach Albus und Sirius an. §" Mae govannen, mellyn nin! § § "Seit gegrüßt meine Freunde! "§  
  
Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletscher und Mad Ey Moody schauten etwas erschrocken .Als der Reiter sich den Schutz vom Kopf nahm, fing Sirius an zu lächeln. "Nikolas ...," damit ging er die Stufen runter und gleichzeitig stieg Nikolas vom Pferd ab. Sirius umarmte kurz Nikolas. "Nikolas ich möchte euch bitten mit in den Sitzungssaal zu kommen wo wir alles weitere besprechen können" .Albus winkte mit der Hand den Elben willkommen zu. Nikolas nickte den anderen Elben hinzu. "§ Lavindil le tieriel "§ § Lavindil seid ihr wachsam "! § er zeigte auf die letzte Gruppe ganz rechts. Die Elben stiegen ab und ließen ihre Pferde bei den 10 anderen. Zusammen gingen sie hinauf in den Sitzungssaal. Als alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, begann Albus.  
  
§-----------------§--------------- -§  
  
Mc Kanzy wurde von keinem anderen als Lucius Malfoy abgelöst. "Lucius ich werde die Zeremonie vorbereiten, und komme dann wieder um den jungen zu holen"! Lucius grinste Teuflisch und nickte. Die Tür schloss und Malfoy war alleine mit dem wunderschön aussehenden Jungen. Langsam ging er rüber und setzte sich neben den jungen aufs Bett, er streichelte den blassen Arm. "Ich habe doch gesagt ich komme wieder..Dornröschen." mit glänzenden Augen betrachtete er ihn. Seine Hände streichelten langsam hinauf. **Er sieht so unschuldig aus, wie ein Engel mein. kleiner Engel ** Lucius hielt das Gesicht des jungen in seinen Händen sanft und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. In dem Moment öffnete Harry seine Augen. Er starrte in graue Augen, obwohl er nicht richtig sehen konnte sagte ihm ein Gefühl das es falsch war. Er zog weg, doch Lucius hielt ihn fest. " Nein du bleibst hier" mit einem festen griff hielt er Harry fest. "Loslassen sofort" zischte Harry. Lucius lachte lauthals. Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Es ist nur für dein eigenes gutes, ich werde dich nicht verletzen glaub mir, " damit ließ er eine Hand los und strich ihm über seine Wange. Harry riss erschrocken seine Smaragdaugen auf. "nein, nein, nein, NEIN..!" Schrie er. Lucius fing an Harry Roben aufzuknöpfen, er streichelte den Makellosen Körper unter ihm. Harry wimmerte vor Scham und Angst, er schloss seine Augen * Nein, Bitte, Helft mir Bitte *. §-------------------§-------------------- §  
  
Im Großen Sitzungssaal diskutierten gerade Mundungus, Nikolas und Mad ey Moody über die Vorgehens weise. Ein Paar Elben saßen angespannt neben ihrem Anführer. § Thi n`edain § § Diese Menschen! § Nikolas hörte die Worte und zog Blitzschnell sein Schwert heraus und hielt es an die Kehle des Elbs. Seine Augen funkelten mörderisch .Alles wurde sofort Mucksmäuschen still. Der Elb schluckte stand auf und verbeugte sich. § Aranna Nikolas § § Verzeih Nikolas § er blieb unten mit dem Kopf. Nikolas betrachtete ihn und atmete kurz ein. § mae levas al ad § § Gut Levas nicht wieder § damit nickte der Elb kurz und saß beschämt wieder hin. Nikolas steckte das Schwert ihn die Scheide zurück und schaute in die Runde zurück. Ein Schrei hallte durch den Raum. -----"NEIN; BITTE; HELFT MIR BITTE " -------- Sirius riss die Augen auf "Harry" flüsterte er, er schloss die Augen " Bei Merlin, Nein". In dem Moment brannte Severus Zeichen, er sprang auf. "Wir können los, "er" benennt!" "Ronny Schatz du bleibst bei Hermione im Krankenflügel ist das klar " Molly Weasley drückte ihren Sohn kurz. "Ja Mom"!.  
  
§---------------§------------------§  
  
Harry lag auf dem Bett während Lucius an seinen Hosen zu schaffen machte. Tränen liefen hinab. " Du musst nicht weinen Schönheit, es wird dir gefallen... " Er schleppte weg als er den jungen feste auf den Mund küsste langsam richtete er sich hinab und jedes Teil von Harry zu Liebkosen. Als Lucius am Bauchnabel ankam und seine Zunge hineinstieß um sich auf zu geilen schlug die Tür auf. "LUCIUS.... VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE ; WAS TUST DU !! Schrie Mc Kanzy. "Das was der junge schon lange gebraucht hat.weiter kam er nicht den Mc Kanzy verfluchte ihn. Er fiel zur Seite. Die magische Bindung ließ Harry los. Sofort rollte er sich zusammen. Mc Kanzy ließ schnell einen Sauberspruch fallen und ordnete Harrys Kleidung wieder. " Es ist Zeit komm mit mir" widerwillig ging Harry mit doch er hatte keine Wahl, sein Kopf sagte ihm "Nein Hau ab, " aber ein anderer Teil befolgte was gesagt wurde. In einem Großen Saal standen etliche Todesser am Ende des Saals stand ein Schlangenartiger Mann mit Roten Augen. "Oh Merlin Lauf Harry, Lauf" er wollte sich umdrehen als die Schlangenähnliche Stimme erklang. "Komm zuu mir Harry". Voldemort grinste Teuflisch wenn das überhaupt noch ging bei dem schlangenartigen Gesicht. Harry stoppte und wehrte sich mit allen Kräften, musste aber den Ruf befolgen. Er ging durch die Mengen, alle Todesser schauten mit Hass und genugtun auf den Jungen außer einer hinter seiner Maske " Severus Snape". Harry stand jetzt vor Voldemort. "Strecke deinen Rechten Arm aus" Voldemort wartete. Harry kämpfte *Ich muss mich wehren, ich muss .* er biss sich auf die Lippen. "HEB DEINEN RECHTEN ARM" befahl Voldemort. Ganz langsam hob er seinen Arm.  
  
§--------------------§------------------------- -------§  
  
Moonlight  
  
P.S Bitte Reviews mir !!!!! Ob ich schneller meine Kapitel schreiben soll oder wie es euch gefallen hat oder, oder, oder .!! ;-)) Bis Bald ich warte auf eure Kommentare. 


	11. Kapitel10

.Kapitel.10  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles nur geklaut!! ;-)))  
  
*Ich Entschuldige mich herzlichste das ihr so lange warten musstet, doch bei mir ging wieder mal alles schief.*  
  
SCHWÖRE BESSERUNG!!!!!  
  
Begriffserklärung aus dem Text ****Deditio: Unterwerfung***  
  
IM KRANKENHAUSFLÜGEL  
  
*Ich muss Harry helfen ich kann nicht hier rum sitzen und nichts tun, oh Merlin lass ihn gut sein! ** Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, schnell wischte sie, sie mit ihrer Hand weg. "Hermione!" Keine Reaktion. Ron ging langsam zu ihr hin und setzte sich aufs Bett. "Ron..!" "Mmhh.!" "Wir müssen, was tun!" Sie schaute ihn mit ihren wässrigen Blauen Augen verzweifelt an. "Hermione, wir können nichts tun außer warten und hoffen!" Hermiones Hände krallten sich verzweifelt in ihre Robe, sie fühlte sich so nutzlos. Sie liebte Harry über alles und nun saß sie hier und konnte nichts tun außer Bitten und Hoffen. Sie ließ ihren Kopf hängen und bedeckte ihn mit ihren Händen und fing an zu weinen. Ron nahm sie in die Arme und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Wörter zu, er strich ihr über ihren Kopf. Ron hoffte selber dass alles wieder gut werden würde und zog sie fester in die Umarmung. "Ron, ich vermisse .ihn so." sie flüsterte mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
Madam Pomfrey kam rüber und lächelte an den zweien traurig, Harry wahr so oft im Krankenflügel das er ihr ans Herz gewachsen wahr. "Mrs. Granger, sie brauchen Schlaf!" Sie reichte ihr eine Phiole mit Schlaftrunk rüber. Ron ließ sie langsam los .Hermione schüttelte den Kopf" Nein, wenn Harry kommt will ich für ihn da sein...!" "Hermione, du musst was schlafen es hilft nicht wenn du umkippst!" Ron schaute sie plädierend an. "Aber. Harry." Pomfrey ließ sie nicht aussprechen "Sie können sich drauf verlassen, ich wecke sie sobald es etwas Neues gibt!". Sie nickte und Widerwillig nahm sie die Phiole an und Trank sie in einem Zug aus. Sie legte sich aufs Kissen zurück und während sie ihre geschwollenen Augen Schloss und langsam in Schlaf glitt, dachte sie an Harry, seine wunderschönen Smaragd Augen die sie Lachend anstrahlten.  
  
Ron stand auf und begleitete Madam Pomfrey ins ihr Büro.  
  
§----------------------------§----------------------------------------§  
  
"HEB DEINEN RECHTEN ARM" befahl Voldemort. Ganz langsam hob Harry seinen Arm. "Detitio" Voldemort tippte seinen Stab auf Harrys Arm. Harry fühlte sofort komisch, er schaute runter und sah ein goldenes Glühen. Es verbreitete sich ziemlich schnell und lief seinem Arm hinauf und über seinen ganzen Körper. Harry schaute erschrocken an sich runter er glühte Gold. Es verletzte nicht sondern Kribbelte nur. Er schaute wieder hoch und sah Voldemort erschrocken schauen. Harry starrte mit Hass in Voldemorts Roten Augen. Das Glühen verbreiterte sich in dem Ganzen Raum, alle schirmten sich die Augen ab so grell wurde es. Wind wirbelte um Harry herum seine Weiß- silberne Robe flatterte nur so. Voldemort zeigte seinen Stab auf Harry. "Du willst es nicht anders "Crucio" schrie er. " Der Fluch traf Harry voll. "AHHH..! Schreiend viel Harry auf die Knie.  
  
§------------§----------------§  
  
"Los, Los weiter!" schrie Severus und zeigte auf die Festung. Die Mannschaft setzte sich in Bewegung. In dem Moment Leuchtete durch alle Öffnungen der Festung ein Strahlendes Goldenes Licht und sprengte die Festung mit einem Riesen Knall. Die Rettungs-Mannschaft schirmten ihre Augen ab. Als es wieder Dunkel wurde winkte Severus denn anderen zu um zu folgen, sie zogen in die Festung die jetzt einer Ruine gleicht vor. Innerhalb der *Festung* lagen überall Tode Todesser herum. Nikolas schaute herum, eine leise Stille umgab sie. Angst, Wut, Verzweiflung und Hoffnung fühlte Nikolas in der Luft .Sirius suchte verzweifelt Harry in den Zimmern, mit Verzweifelten Augen lichtete er ein großen Raum ab, in der Mitte blieb er geschockt stehen. Er öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder, holte noch mal Luft und brüllte. "SEVERUS KOMM HER!"  
  
Severus kniete gerade vor einem Todesser und zog die Maske ab, er knitterte seine Nase im Ekel " Goyle!" Er schmiss die Maske wieder auf das Gesicht des Mannes, stieg auf und schritt zu Sirius herüber. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah was Sirius sah. Auf dem Boden lag alles andere als Lebendig kein anderer als, "Voldemort". Instinktive rollte Severus seine Hülse rauf auf dem linken Arm und betrachte sein Unterarm kurz. Ein Lächeln, ein Echtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Severus Gesicht. "Der Bastard, dieses ekelhafte etwas ist endlich Tod, Merlin dank dem der es Getan hat!" "Habt ihr Harry gefunden!" Nikolas stand jetzt neben Sirius und Severus. " Nein , kein Zeichen , nichts.. gar nichts!" "Holt das Ministerium!" Mundungus traurige Stimme erklang hinter Nikolas." Wir können nichts mehr hier tun, Sirius! "Nein, er muss hier sein. wir können Harry nicht hier allein lassen!" Sirius Augen weiteten sich er fing an zu zittern .Remus trat vor Sirius und umarmte seinen besten Freund. " Sirius "bat er leicht ,lass uns nach Hogwarts gehen und sehen was Dumbeldore tun kann ,Harry lebt, er ist stark.!" Remus versicherte seinen Freund und hob ihn an, schwermütig lies er sich mitnehmen.  
  
4. Wochen wahren jetzt vergangen und von Harry immer noch kein Zeichen, die Zauberer-Welt feierte Voldemorts Untergang. In Hogwarts musste die Schule weiter gehen, das Personal tat sich ziemlich schwer und tat ihr bestes um den Unterricht so normal wie möglich laufen zu lassen. Sirius wurde zurückgezogener, seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um *Harry * sein Patenkind. **Was ist passiert? Wo ist er? Ist er Tod? NEIN.., Merlin bitte lass ihn uns finden! James, Lilie was soll ich tun!?!** Verzweifelt Stoß er seinen Kopf gegen den Tisch "Rumms". "Aua, bei Merlin Sirius, das hilft uns auch nicht weiter, hier ich habe Muggel -Zeitschriften mitgebracht vielleicht finden wir ihn ja, die Muggels geben Anzeigen mit vermissten Personen oft Raus oder wenn jemand gefunden wurde". Remus blickte Sirius Aufmunternd an. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer zeigte sich in Sirius Augen. "Woher hast du Diese?" er zeigte auf die Zeitungen." Hermione" sagte Remus nur und gab ihm ein warmes lächeln. "Merlin, Hermione, wie geht es ihr?" Sirius schaute Remus an mit einen Sorgenvollen Ausdruck.  
  
**Ich möchte wieder Reviers haben freue mich auf jedes. !!!**  
  
Hoffe das ich euch das nächste Kapitel schneller geben kann Hoffnungsvoll am Sonntag. Vorschläge werden liebend gerne angenommen!!!  
  
Moonlight  
  
. 


	12. Autor Kommentar!

Hallo an alle,,  
  
Nein ich hatte kein Unfall und nein..., auch kein Gedächtnis Verlust na ja obwohl man sagen könnte..., *(Grummel,gutichhöreschonauf)*aber gut.  
  
Meine Kreativität hat die letzten Monate ganz schön gelitten. Aber was soll's ich bin wieder da!!!  
  
Überraschung !"!!  
  
Die Geschichte geht ab nächsten Sonntag weiter ... uunnd es kommen zwei weitere dazu.  
  
"EINE GANZ DICKE ENTSCHULDIGUNG AN EUCH ALLE, FÜR DAS LANGE WARTEN"  
  
Moonlight 


	13. Wiedervereinigung!

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles nur geklaut!!! ;-))  
  
Wiedervereinigung  
  
Rumms, Sirius hob seinen Kopf ,und schaute zur Tür. Severus stand jetzt im Raum und schritt zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. Remus durchblätterte die Zeitung intensiv. Ein "Mh" und "aha" kam aus seiner Richtung. Sirius schaute wieder runter, er strich sich übermüdet durchs Gesicht. "Verdammte 4 . Wochen! " Murmelte Severus. " Nikolas geht schon wieder mit einem Suchtrupp los"! Sirius schaute hoch und seufzte leicht. "Si- si- sirius! Das musst du hören, komm her schnell" Remus zeigte auf einen Abschnitt. Sirius erhob sich schnell vom Stuhl so das dieser auf den Boden viel, Severus drehte sich aufmerksam um. Remus Stimme zitterte vor Aufregung.  
  
Familiendrama in Surrey!! Am Samstag nachmittag spielte sich bei Surrey im Ligusterweg.4 ein trauriges Familiendrama ab. Ein Nachbar Informierte die Polizei das Schreie aus dem besagten Haus gehört wurden . Als die Polizei dort ankam, ergab sich ein grausamer Anblick.  
  
Lesen sie weiter auf S.5  
  
Remus schaute hoch und starrte Sirius an. " Los Dreh die Seiten um, nun Mach schon "! Sirius riss ihm fast die Zeitung aus der Hand. "Langsam, du zerreißt sie noch.. "!Räusperte sich Remus. Severus hatte seine Arme verschränkt und sah sich die zwei Männer an.  
  
Fortsetzung von Seite.1  
  
Viele Schaulustige Standen vor dem besagten Haus. Mr.Dursley der Besitzer war in der Küche und schlug auf etwas ein. Die Polizei stürmte das Haus. Sanitäter brachten einen schwerverletzten jungen Mann weg .  
  
Mr. Und Mrs. Dursley wurden festgenommen. Wieso , weshalb und Warum !! Fragt sich die Polizei, doch bis jetzt hat noch keiner Stellung dazu genommen. Alles weitere demnächst wieder hier. Geschrieben von J.Flower  
  
"Wir werden zu Albus gehen und schauen ob wir rausbekommen wo das Krankenhaus ist" antwortete Severus und lass sich den Abschnitt noch mal durch.  
  
Im Dumbeldore´s Büro  
  
Es dauerte nicht lang und die Gruppe bekam heraus , in welches Krankenhaus der Junge Mann gebracht wurde. Hermione saß neben, Sirius und Mrs. Weasley. Sie schaute noch sehr blass aus. "Mrs.Granger ich möchte das sie , noch hier bleiben falls ! es Harry doch nicht ist..!" Hermione öffnete ihren Mund und wollte dagegen sprechen aber Dumbeldore hielt die Hand hoch und sagte: "Es wäre zu nieder drückend für sie wenn nicht, aber wenn er es sein sollte!" Er schaute sie mit leuchtenden Augen an." Dann werde ich sie direkt, dich auch Molly rufen!" Hermione schaute runter aber nickte schwer. Sie wäre am liebsten sofort mit gegangen aber sie verstand was Dumbeldore meinte. Molly nickte und umarmte Hermione um ihr Mut zu machen.  
  
1.Tag später Vor dem Marien Hospital in London standen nun, Albus, Sirius, Remus und Nikolas, die anderen sollten in Hogwarts bleiben falls er es doch nicht wahr .Sie gingen hinein zur Anmeldung. "Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Eine Frau mit blonden Engelslocken und feiner Brille saß hinter der Anmeldung. "Ja Madam!" Sprach Albus und lächelte " vorgestern wurde ein junger Mann eingeliefert..,!" "Sind sie von der Presse? Denn wenn muss ich sie Enttäuschen, es wird niemand zu ihm gelassen.."! Sie schaute misstrauisch die anderen 3 Männer an. "Nein Madam.., Ich kann ihnen versichern wir sind nicht von der Presse, aber wir suchen einen jungen Mann und müssten wissen ob er es ist oder nicht.., könnten sie uns sagen wo er liegt"! "Mh.. Ja ich denke sie sollten auf die Station 7 fahren und den zuständigen Arzt aufsuchen, ein Moment.." Die Frau suchte in einer Akte nach und tippte in ein Telefon Nummern ein. Die 4 Männer beobachteten sie mit sehr viel Interesse. "Hier ist Mrs.Green von der Anmeldung Doc"! Sie grinste. "Mh.. ja.. Gut, gut aber es geht hier um den jungen Mann von Surrey!.. NEIN. Keine Reporter ..Mhh ja wahrscheinlich, ich schicke sie rauf O.k Bye" Sie legte auf. "Gut Dr.Ashant wartet auf sie , viel Glück"! "Danke schön Madam"! Albus nickte kurz und sie gingen zu den Aufzügen.  
  
Als oben der Aufzug aufging , kam ihnen ein ca. 50 jähriger Arzt entgegen und winkte sie zu sich. "Guten Tag"! Er reichte jeden seine Hand und sie stellten sich kurz und schmerzlos vor. "Albus Dumbeldore" "Remus Lupin" "Sirius Black" "Nikolas deFee" viel ihm schnell ein und Sirius grinste leicht. "Dr.Ashant angenehm! Lassen sie uns in mein Büro gehen und kurz reden."! Alle Männer nickten. Im Büro erklärte Albus dem Arzt kurz , das sie Sirius Blacks Patensohn suchen und annehmen das es dieser Junge sein könnte. Danach nickte Dr. Ashant und sie gingen in Zimmer 711. Aus dem Zimmer kam eine Brünette Krankenschwester heraus. "Ah ja Susan! Wie geht es unserm Patient?" "Keine Änderung"! Sie schrieb auf ihr Klemmbrett ein Paar zahlen. "Danke Susan, Verbände gewechselt?" Sie nickte und Dr. Ashanti nickte erfreut. Die Schwester ging ins nächste Zimmer. "Gut, ich denke sie können jetzt mit reinkommen und Wenn , .Er es ist erkläre ich ihnen seinen Zustand."! Dumbeldore nickte und folgte dem Arzt mit den anderen in das Zimmer. Das erste was sie wahr nahmen war das ständige Piepsen. Nah am Fenster im Bett Lag ein Junger Mann. Verbunden mit Kabeln und Schläuchen sowie der Oberkörper verbunden war mit Verbänden. Der Junge Mann schaute abwesend hinaus. Albus ging zum Bett und schaute dem Jungen in die Augen. Grüne Smaragd- Augen starrten aus dem Fenster ob da draußen ihm jemand was wichtiges erzählen würde. "Harry..!" Sagte Albus leise um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, doch es kam keine Reaktion. Sirius ging auch schnell neben das Bett. "Harry.., d-du i-ich ...."! Sirius liefen tränen herab vor Freude und Remus legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er konnte kaum Atmen , so schmerzlich zog sich sein Brustkörper zusammen. Nikolas fiel auf die Knie am Bett und flüsterte Leise. "Mr.Dumbeldore, könnte ich mit ihnen dann ...,"! fragte Dr.Ashant. Albus nickte und ging mit dem Arzt hinaus.  
  
Im Dr.Ashant´s Büro  
  
"Gut wenn ich recht in der Annahme bin, ist es ihr vermisster Junge?" Es wahr keine Frage sondern eine Aussage. Albus lächelte und nickte zustimmend. "Ja es ist Harry"! " Gut dann werde ich sie jetzt über seinen Gesundheitstand aufklären"! Er zog eine Mappe heraus und klappte sie vor sich auf. "Ja Harry ..Nicht? Er schaute Dumbeldore fragend an, der aber zustimmend nickte " hat ziemlich ernste Innere Verletzung gehabt und wurde vorgestern operiert! Soweit heilt es gut! Sein Körper weißt Quetschungen und Verbrennungen auf. Er kann seine Beine nicht bewegen, wie lange kann ich nicht sagen , bei manchen hat es Heilung gegeben, aber es kann auch für immer sein...!" Ein Moment der Ruhe trat ein bevor er weiter redete." Auch zeigte das Röntgenbild vom Kopf ein Schädelbasis Bruch was strengste Bettruhe bedeutet. Im Moment steht er unter Schock, entweder kann er sich nicht erinnern oder will sich nicht erinnern."! Albus schaute etwas traurig, und sein Blick verlor etwas den Glanz aber in Gedanken wahr er froh, Harry lebendig zu sehen. Alles weitere würde schon wieder werden. "Gut ich bräuchte noch einige Daten"!. Albus nickte und 10 Minuten später ging er zurück ins Zimmer. Sirius saß noch immer neben Harry aber hielt seine Hand und redete mit ihm. Remus und Nikolas saßen ebenfalls auf der anderen Seite und hörten zu. Albus blieb kurz stehen und schaute ruhig zu. Remus bemerkte Albus und schaute hoch , sowie Nikolas. Albus zeigte mit seinen Händen das sie später sprechen würden, und sie nickten. Als Harry seine Augen schloss und eingeschlafen wahr. Küsste ihn Sirius auf die Stirn und sie gingen alle noch mal nach Hogwarts. Als sie im Eingang angekommen wahren standen schon Molly, Hermione, Ron, Arthur , Mc Gonagall und Severus Snape dort. Sie schauten gespannt, auf ihre Gesichter. "Er ist es nicht oder !? Albus winkte ihnen zu. "Lasst uns in mein Büro gehen"! 30 Minuten später saßen sie im Büro und Albus erklärte ihnen allen was der Dr.Ashant ihm erklärt hatte. Hermione lachte erst vor Freude von der Nachricht das es Harry wahr und umarmte Molly, Ron und Sirius, danach als Dumbeldore zuende erzählte, schloss sie ihre Augen und setzte ihre Hände übers Gesicht. "Er kann sich vielleicht nicht mehr erinnern oder ?? nicht mehr laufen!! Oh Gott steh uns bei!! Schluchzte Hermione. Snape wollte ein Bissiges Kommentare abgeben aber Albus starrte ihn fest an und er ließ es. " Ich möchte das Pomfrey morgen mit kommt! Und vielleicht kannst du Severus"! Er schaute Severus über seine Halbmond Brille an " mit Kommen !" Severus nickte kurz. "Gut Mrs.Granger und Mr.Weasley wir werden sie beim zweiten Rutsch morgen mitnehmen, damit sie nicht noch mehr Unterricht verpassen."! Beide nickten. "Gut das war's für sie dann gehen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und noch kein Wort egal wer. "Sprach Dumbeldore ruhig. Die beiden erhoben sich und gingen hinaus. Bevor sie die Treppe runter gegangen wahren blieben sie kurz stehen. "Er kommt wieder Herm, hast du gehört..! "Flüsterte Ron leise. "Ja....,!" Sie schaute mit glitzernden Augen Ron an.  
  
Zimmer 711  
  
Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen zu den vertrauten Piepstönen. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah die Frau in den weißen Kittel , die schon mal da wahr. Wann genau..? er konnte sich nicht dran erinnern Die Zeit stand zur Zeit still, alles floss an ihm vorbei. Bilder blitzten vor seinen Augen. Grausame Bilder. Er schloss müde seine Augen wieder. "Guten Morgen Mr.Potter!" Grüßte ihn die Frau. "Vielleicht können sie sich nicht erinnern aber ich bin Susan ihre Krankenschwester!" Harry öffnete seine Augen wieder und Susan erstarrte kurz. *Wie konnten so schöne Augen so .. Leer .. sein *  
  
Sie Kontrollierte die Temperatur und mäste seinen Blutdruck. Danach wickelte sie die Verbände ab und erneuerte jeden. " Sie haben Besuch Mr.Potter!" Sagte sie noch als sie fertig verbunden hatte. Er schloss seine Augen wieder. "Kommen sie ruhig herein, Mr.Potter ist wach!" Er hörte Fußschritte von mehreren Leuten reinkommen. Er nahm seinen Restlichen Willen und öffnete seine Augen. Bilder blitzten vor seinen Augen , schöne und nicht so schöne Momente von jeder Person. Er schloss seine Augen wieder kurz aber öffnete sie wieder. "Guten morgen Harry!" Sagte Sirius und ging neben sein Bett. Er nahm Harrys Hand wieder. Ein Blitz von einem großen Hund schoss durch seine Erinnerung. Harrys Lippen zuckten etwas. "Hallo Sirius!" Sagte er mit schwacher Stimme. Sirius lächelte und drückte seine Hand leicht. "Hallo Mr.Potter, wie schön sie wieder zu sehen!" Sagte Madam Pomfrey und kam näher. Harry nickte leicht. Aber verzog sein Gesicht als sein Kopf wieder anfing zu Schmerzen von der Bewegung. "Mr.Potter ,Guten Morgen"! Grüßte auch Severus Snape. Harry starrte nee Minute ihn an und versuchte die Erinnerungen zu ordnen. "Harry, ich möchte dich Fragen ob du Madam Pomfrey dich Untersuchen lassen würdest!"  
  
Harry schaute in Dumbeldores Augen sah Zuneigung und Vertrauen er nickte. " O.k!" " Gut , es dauert nicht lange!" Sagte Pomfrey , zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ mit einem Zauberspruch blaues Licht über seinen Körper fließen. 1minute später wahr sie fertig. Sie lächelte zu ihm und steckte ihren Stab weg. "Woran können sie sich erinnern Mr.Potter?"  
  
Harry drehte seine Kopf zum Fenster und versank in Gedanken, als ein Paar Minuten vergingen sprach er leise. "Ich konnte mich erst nicht erinnern, was passiert war, aber nach und nach kommen Erinnerungen zurück. Ich kann mich erinnern unter Steinen zu liegen danach nichts, das nächste ist Blut und .. Tod" flüsterte er fast so leise das sie ihn nicht verstanden hätten." Wieder alles schwarz, Wälder ,Tiere , Angst und Schmerz . Es wahr alles so dunkel, aber dann wahr da ein Licht ... " Seine Augen glänzten voll Hoffnung" eine Frau, und wieder alles Dunkel , dann lag ich in... Dursleys Küche" flüsterte er. Er schloss seine Augen. Sirius drückte seine Hand leicht. " Ich kann mich nicht mehr an alles erinnern aber, Bilder schießen in meinen Kopf und ich probiere es zu Ordnen!" Seine Stimme schwächte immer mehr.  
  
Ein klopfen ließ sie alle zusammen fahren. Die Tür öffnete sich und Mrs.Weasley kam langsam herein. Sie sah Harry im Bett liegen und blieb kurz stehen, dann ging sie rüber und umarmte ihn herzlichst. Harry zuckte zusammen aber wieder blitzten Bilder von einem Haus ,Kindern und einem Mann. Harry fühlte Geborgenheit und lächelte leicht. "Mrs.Weasley!" Flüsterte er. "Ja mein Schatz, ja!" Tränen liefen ihr herunter.  
  
"Harry, wir kommen später wieder ,draußen warten bestimmt noch welche.!" Sagte Dumbeldore und lächelte. Harry nickte leicht. Sirius probierte auf zustehen aber Harry hielt seine Hand feste. "Bleib hier ...Bitte,!" Sagte er zu ihm und seine Augen schauten ängstlich auf. Sirius nickte und setzte sich wieder. Sobald die anderen raus gingen kamen Mr.Weasley, Hermione und Ron hinein. "Harry..., !" Hermione sprach weich und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
Keine frage es geht weiter....!!!!  
  
Wenn ihr noch Interesse habt das die Geschichte weiter geht , drückt unten links den Button und schreibt was das Zeug hält.  
  
Moonlight4 


	14. weiter gehts !

Letztes Kapitel.  
  
"Harry, wir kommen später wieder, draußen warten bestimmt noch welche." Sagte Dumbeldore und lächelte. Harry nickte leicht. Sirius probierte auf zustehen aber Harry hielt seine Hand feste. "Bleib hier ...Bitte!" Sagte er zu ihm und seine Augen schauten ängstlich auf. Sirius nickte und setzte sich wieder. Sobald die anderen raus gingen kamen Mr.Weasley, Hermione und Ron hinein. "Harry..., !" Hermione sprach weich und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
Weiter geht's..!  
  
Sie stand jetzt vor ihm und sah in seine Smaragdgrünen Augen. Ihr Blick wanderte langsam runter zu seinen Füßen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Harry schaute ihr in die Augen und schloss seine Augen langsam. Nein, Nein er wollte kein Mitleid. Oh Merlin hilf mir! Er biss sich auf die untere Lippe und zitterte vor Zorn. "RAUS!" sagte er leise. "Aber Harry.., Bitte ich..!" Hermione sah seinen verletzten Ausdruck doch im Augenblick fühlte sie sich so Hilflos. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er nicht mehr laufen konnte. Doch jetzt sah sie ihn wirklich und alles prasselte auf sie ein. Sie wollte nichts lieber als ihn, mitnehmen und alles ungeschehen machen. Sie schluckte schwer und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. "Raus! Bitte.., Geht.., geht weg!" Harry plädierte und schaute Hermione an. Sie umarmte ihn und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Harry versteifte sich und schaute aus dem Fenster. ** Sie wird nie mit einem Krüppel leben wollen, Sie hat Mitleid mit mir.., Aber ich brauche kein Mitleid! Ich komm auch allein zu recht! **  
  
Die Wochen vergingen und Harry hatte sich komplett zurückgezogen. Hermione kam jeden Tag zu ihm, so wie die anderen auch aber er blockierte sie alle raus. Er dachte dass sie nur wegen Mitleid für ihn da waren. In der dritten Woche kamen Nikolas und 3 weitere Elben mit. Nikolas schaute Harry an und lächelte, er bewog seine über Harrys Gesicht und er fiel sofort schlafen. Schnell hob er ihn auf. So schnell wie sie kamen verschwanden sie auch wieder. Sirius erklärte Dumbeldore und den anderen das sie Harry mitgenommen hatten um ihn zu heilen. Auch erwartete Aranja ihn. " Es ist besser so Hermione!" Sirius tröstete sie. " Er kommt ja wieder..! Sie nickte geknickt. "Wird er wieder laufen können!" sie schaute Hoffnungsvoll Sirius an. "Ich weiß es nicht Hermione, aber es ist mir egal! Hauptsache er lebt noch und das ist was zählt! Ich wünsche es ihm vom ganzen Herzen, aber wenn nicht, Bin ich da für ihn!" "Mhh...!" sie nickte und drehte sich. "Geht es dir nur darum Hermione?" Sirius funkelte sie von hinten an.  
  
Weißes helles Licht umspielte das Bett. Aranja saß neben ihren Neffen und lächelte sanft. ° ° ° Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
JJJJJAAAAA.. Ich habe es geschafft! * Spring in die Luft* Leider nur ein kurzes Kapitel aber es kommt noch mehr!  
  
Moonlight4  
  
Findet ihr es O.k Hermiones Reaktion oder sollte sie doch anders sein?? Brauch dabei etwas Hilfe! Harry sollte so reagieren da er viel hinter sich hat und er Absolut Mitleid verabscheut. Er lehnt alle Hilfe ab, es ist nicht so leicht Hilfe anzunehmen wenn man fast sein ganzes Leben keine bekommen hat! Schreibt mir was ihr davon haltet!  
  
An meine Beta Leser ihr bekommt nächste Woche Post ;-)) 


	15. Bitte lesen!

Hallo Ihr Lieben...,  
Ich möchte mich für 3.Wochen verabschieden..!! (Fahre in REHA.)  
Danach bin ich wieder Fit für FFNet.  
Ich werde in den Drei Wochen alle Drei Geschichten beenden,  
Ich Posten sobald Wir wieder Zuhause sind.  
  
Bis dahin Eure  
Moonlight4 


End file.
